Reborn cherry blossom
by Emotionless Lover
Summary: What happens when Sakura will do anything to get revenge on the one she once loved, what will she be willing to rick and lose for it. And why the hell is Itachi offering her the chance she needs? RATED M FOR LATER, sakuXItac pairing
1. Anything

OK, so this is my first story thingy. And I'm not ever sure I like it myself, but I was like hey, I gotta give it a chance. Okay, it's a Sakura and Itachi pairing, you don't like it, and then click the back bottom. If you're as big a fan as I am, please read and tell me what you think, I wanna know EVERYTHING, good or bad. Yeah, this is rated M, because I do plan on making some 'adult' scenes later on. Mmhm, I'm not very sure when, but they'll show up sooner or later. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer::: I do ****NOT****, or have ever owned Naruto. And I don't plan on making any money off of this, it just for fun!! :)**

_Thought/ Inner Sakura/ Dream speaking_

"......" Speaking

As the sun of the afternoon sky started to fad into the ground, a sliver of a moon started to come out from behind the clouds as the winds slowly died down. All the sounds in the world were now silent; the whole world seemed at peace. But near the border of Konoha was a young shinobi. A young woman stood with her back against a dead tree, taking deep breathes. Feeling her eyes sting, her pink hair had covered her face. Anyone that had come by and seen her, it would have looked as if she was crying.

But the eyes of the young shinobi stayed dry, Sakura, wasn't sad, she was filled with hatred. The beautiful cherry blossom everyone knew, and loved was a hollow shell was what she once was. Her bright jade eyes were now dull and dark, her bubbly personality was now unknown and unwanted. Something in the little kunoichi was eating at her. Her village could say she was still mooring over her lost love, or she was still dealing with the grief from her dead teammate. She was the only one that knew what it was; hatred. Plain and simple, hatred. Sakura's pure heart was now as black was night, and as cold as winter. She had become the thing that she had tried to stay away from; her mind was clouded with nothing by pictures of killing the one that had betrayed her and the village she loved so much.

She was remembering the good times with her former team. She missed Naruto, the knuckleheaded blonde ninja who annoyed her, but she loved him like a brother and she truly missed him. She couldn't say how much she missed the blonde hair boy, but she could say she'd do anything and everything to make sure his death wasn't a waste. Sakura remember his last day, it was horrible and it would never be forgotten by the young girl. His blood was forever stained onto her hands, and she could always feel it, even when her hands were dry. That day was burned into her memory; she could still see Naruto limping back to Konoha. He was bleeding; she could see the blood from where she was standing. Sakura ran towards her friend, he was dieing. And she knew it. He had deep wounds to his chest and a hole through his gut. And when the wounded ninja fell to the ground she knew that all too well that he was going to die in her presents. Her heart turned in that moment, this point in her life broke her completely.

"Naruto!" Sakura could still feel her throat burn from screaming. It felt as if someone had set her throat aflame, air rushed out with such force it felt as if her lungs would burst.

She could write every small detail about that day. What she had eaten for lunch, what times she went to the bathroom; everything. Down to the smallest detail, which was sad because she wanted to forget, but wouldn't because the hate from remembering the last day she would ever have with her dearest friend, just fueled the fire in her heart to kill the one that started all the pain for her.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Naruto asked, looking up hazily at the pink haired ninja. His eyes still had the fire they normally had, but it was now a dull flame. His face was caked with dirt and blood. His head was on her lap, and Sakura was whipping away the blood. It was ruining his handsome face.

"What happened? Please tell me, Naruto." Sakura begged. Her tears were not streaming down her face, and they slowly fell onto Naruto's cheeks.

"Another bet with Sasuke, you know," he smiled, "I can't back down with him always trying to beat me. I gotta show him I'm gonna be the next hokage. And prove everyone wrong."

Sakura shook her head, and lifted her eyes to meet red swirls of raven and cinnamon; Sharingan. The first thing that came to her head was that Sasuke had finally come back to Leaf. But the thought was quickly replaced with fear, as she saw the form of a male coming of the darkness. As the dark shape came out of the shadows, the first thing that caught her eyes was the long black cloak with red clouds; Akatsuki. That word brought the young shinobi out her thoughts and into reality.

"Uchiha Itachi." The malice in her voice was unearthly, like it wasn't even her own. She didn't know why the name came out so harsh, maybe it was because of the younger brother. Maybe he was the reason she hated the name of the almost extricated clan.

"Kunoichi." The missing-nin said back, his voice was more emotionless then she remembered.

Sakura felt her hand moving towards the small kunai pouch on her thigh, "What brings you to Leaf?"

He didn't answer; he was eyeing the small kunoichi, sizing her up. She was scared, the fear was just rolling off of her in huge waves, and he could feel it. Her fear was intoxicating, he loved it. It felt amazing to know someone feared you this much. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and her nerves were like someone had set them aflame.

"You're scared of me, aren't you?" Itachi stated, she was indeed scared, and it did show.

"Answer me, what are you doing in Leaf!" Sakura said more forcefully, her heart was pounding in her chest, and it felt like it was going to explode out of her ribs.

Her years of training with Tsunade had paid off; she knew if Itachi had come to fight, she would give him a run for his money. She wasn't the same little girl trying to play ninja to impress the boy she had a crush on. No, she was now a shinobi, trained by the hokage herself. And maybe if she held him off long enough and made enough noise that someone would came and aid her.

"I have an offer; you might be interested in it." Itachi said, and he smirked when he saw the dumbfounded look on the young woman's face. He knew that look was coming.

_Offer, what could he offer us? Nothing, that's what, I'm sure he's just trying to buy time for another Akatsuki member so they sneak up from behind._ Inner Sakura thought, _Keep going, see what he's up to It's gotta be worth listening to.._

"Offer you say," Sakura raised an eyebrow, "And what might that be?" Her voice was now normal; it wasn't filled with fear anymore.

Itachi started for the little kunoichi, as he ate up the space between them, Sakura could see that he was a good foot and a half taller then her, and he was very well built. She wounded why he would hide his body under a heavy cloak

"What would you do for the death of the other Uchiha?" Itachi finally said, he was a meet feet away from Sakura.

"Sasuke," Sakura gasped, her heads started to sweat and she didn't know if she could hold onto the kunai. She was scared she would drop it, and before she knew what she was saying, she blurted out "Anything!"

"Anything? Now that's and interesting answer, could you only be saying that as a reaction?" Itachi asked, he knew what he was doing. One way or another, the small kunoichi was going to accept his offer, rather she liked it or not.

"Um... err." She was stuck in a battle of what she wanted, and what was right. She couldn't answer; it felt like the words were stuck in her throat.

"Answer kunoichi; I don't have time to waste." He waited for a good minute, Sakura stood there saying nothing. "It seems that you have made up your mind." And he turned to leave.

"No, wait!" Sakura said, she reached her hand out, and ended up grabbing the cloth of his cloak. He turned with great speed, and before he could say anything about the action, Sakura started, "Yes, I'll do anything."

"Anything, for my brother's life?" Itachi said and Sakura shook her head, he smirked. "Follow."

It was a simple command, and she did. This shocked Itachi, he thought she would have been harder to convince, but then again, she wasn't the same small girl dressed up in ninja clothing. She wanted revenge, and at any cost. She was blinded by her hatred, and that would be her total downfall. But breaking the strong kunoichi would be most amusing to the greater Uchiha. As they walked, Sakura wondered if she was doing the right thing, she was didn't know what had come over her. She knew the old Sakura would have never done that, but she wasn't the old Sakura. She wasn't the carefree girl everyone knew and loved, she wasn't the weak little ninja anymore.

No, she was the new Sakura. This one was cold, and heartless. She wanted revenge, and she took the first opportunity that came to her. It might not have been the best choice, but she didn't care. She wanted to prove that she wasn't the same child playing games; she was now a strong shinobi and could take care of herself. She no longer needed someone to protect her.

_Can I really kill Sasuke? Am I strong enough?_ Those thoughts kept popping into her head; they didn't want to leave her mind, even for a second. _Am I really going to go through with this? What if Sasuke…._

_What are you talking about?! Of course you can kill that bastard! Who are you, Haruno Sakura, that's who! Your not the same little thirteen year old, that couldn't do anything, you're a shinobi, so start acting like one! Quit with the second guessing yourself damn it! This isn't you, now quit acting like it. _Inner Sakura started to voice her own opinions. It was easy to see that that part of her wasn't gone.

Itachi silently watched the little shinobi; she was truly something else. He knew that the woman was having a battle inside herself, it was easy to see that much. Her expressions changed every now and then. From confused, to confident, scared, happy, and sad. She really was thinking about the choice she just made with the S class criminal. They had been walking through the surrounding forest about Konoha, and they were now in a small town. The moon was now in the middle of the sky, telling both Sakura and Itachi that they had been walking more then half of the night. They needed to stop and rest for the night, a motel would help. They both walked into a cheap motel, and up to the front desk. There was a small bell placed neatly on the counter, Itachi hit it once. And an older female voice rang throughout the room.

"How can I help you, sir?" the elderly woman looked at Itachi, then to Sakura.

"One room, for one night." Itachi said.

_One room? Really now, of course he's joking, there's no way in hell he's just getting one room._ Inner Sakura repeated, _No way in hell is that gonna happen_.

"Excuse me, _two_ rooms, please." Sakura said, and both Itachi and the elder woman looked at her, the older woman looked like she had grown a second head, but Itachi looked blank. Of course, he always looked like that, Sakura said to herself.

"Unless you have money and are willing to pay for additional room, you will have to deal with just one." Itachi said, and Sakura frowned.

They waited in silence for a few seconds, before the old woman finally said something, "Well." she looked at Sakura, "What's it going to be, miss?" Tapping her finger on the countertop.

Sakura sighed, "One room."

Itachi paid the old woman, and she gave him a key to a room. They both walked towards the room that they were given. When they finally reached it Itachi opened the door, and stood aside. Like he was holding it for Sakura, and she walked in.

"I never took you as a gentleman." Sakura said looking at the room. One queen sized bed, television, a single chair placed by the window and dresser.

"Don't get use to it kunoichi." He said, taking his cloak off, and placing in on the chair as he walked past Sakura.

"Umm..." Sakura started to say, but then stopped. There was only **one** bed. She was not sleeping in the same bed as him. "There's only one bed..."

"Excellent observation kunoichi." Itachi smirked, and Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am **not** sleeping in the same bed as you." Sakura said and looked away.

Itachi almost laughed at that, "That is fine, more room for myself."

Sakura almost fell on the floor, so far for being a gentleman. _What a jerk!_ Inner Sakura shouted. This guy wasn't being serious about sleeping in the bed, and making her sleep on the floor. But she knew he was being all too serious because when he plopped himself on the bed, and placed his arms behind his head. Her face got a tint of red, but then she took a deep breath, she wouldn't sleep on the floor. She sat on the end of the bed and pulled off her shoes then laid back.

"I thought you weren't sleeping in the same bed as me?" Itachi pointed out. He wanted to smile, because he knew that he had won.

"Shut up, I'll sleep in the bed. Just don't try anything, got that?" Sakura said and looked at the small dresser.

"Don't flatter yourself," Itachi said, and turned off the light next to the bed. He felt the weigh of the bed shift as she crawled up to the front and pulled the covers off and then back onto herself.

She couldn't believe she was sleeping in the same bed and the murderous Uchiha Itachi. Sakura mentally beat herself for hours, just waiting for the older Uchiha to fall asleep, she couldn't tell if he was sleeping, or waiting. Either way she still didn't feel comfortable fall asleep. As much as she wanted to sleep, she was somewhat scared to. Sakura had no idea of what would happen if she did. It was a mystery, ever to Sakura, that she fell asleep. But she did.

As the night passed, and the day started to return the little kunoichi awoken to a warm pair of arms being wrapped around her waist. They felt nice, like they fit perfectly around her. Sakura still had her eyes closed, and didn't know who was so close to her. But she quickly gasped when the strong arms pulled her closer into whoever was holding her. Sakura panicked and started to fight who was holding her. And quickly she found herself on the floor looking at the man that was holding her.

She glared up at Itachi, and he looked confused. But what puzzled her was how she ended up on the other side of the bed, and why she was sleeping with his arms wrapped around her.

"I thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself!" Sakura jumped up and pointed her finger in his face.

He rolled his eyes, and grabbed her hand and pulled her hard into his chest. "If I do remember last night, kunoichi, you told me not to try anything, and I didn't. You moved closer muttering something."

Sakura pulled her sight away from him and looked at the wall. This was stupid, why was she even with this bastard? Other then the fact he knew where Sasuke was, that was it. Maybe she could kill Itachi after she killed his younger brother. That would be a wonderful plan; Inner Sakura did a small victory dance.

"Humph..." Sakura huffed, and sat back on the floor.

"Get ready to leave, I will not wait. I am leaving whether you are with me or not." Itachi said, and for the first time Sakura noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her face turned a tint of red, and Itachi saw it. And he couldn't help but think it made her look sweet and innocent, maybe even a little cute.

Yes, the little kunoichi was cute, maybe even beautiful. They way she looked was truly different, he had never come across a ninja with pink hair, and this woman was different. Everything about her wasn't normal, but not in a bad way. She was beautiful, but strong. Itachi would have lectured Sasuke about losing a woman like this. But he ended his thought when he saw her getting ready to leave; like he had told her.

Sakura got up and grabbed her sandals and slipped them on, then she ran her fingers through her hair to remove the big tangles, the smaller ones would have to wait until she found a brush.

"Well…" Sakura said, and put her hand on her hips. And she could have sworn that he gave a small smirk, but only briefly thought about it, because he walked out the door with her hot on his trails.

Before they walked out of the front door, Itachi tossed the room key onto the front desk. The sun was just now hitting the middle of the sky, and Itachi mentally told himself that the little cherry blossom he now had was going to have to run by his rules and by his time, or they would never find Sasuke.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, they had been walking well over an hour. And they were using the trees and landscape as a way to stay out of sight.

"......." Itachi said nothing; he just lightly glanced at Sakura. And that told her she needed to keep to herself, and not speak.

_Whoa, let's not ask him anything for along while. He seems pissed!_ Inner Sakura voiced herself for the first time that day, and Sakura agreed to that. It didn't make sense, he seemed willing to talk this morning, but now he was different. Maybe this was a reason he so was dangerous, other then the fact that he was a killer.

As the minutes of silence passed into hours, Itachi hadn't said a word. And it was driving Sakura crazy. She didn't know how anyone could stay this quiet, it was madness! She felt as if he was trying to torture her, and he was doing a damn good job. Sakura sighed, and Itachi glanced at her from the side, she seemed impatient. And annoyed. Sakura wanted to pull out her hear, this man was really driving her crazy, and it was only by keeping quiet. This was unbearable, it was ridiculous.

"Why aren't you talking? I mean we've been walking for hours, and not one word." Sakura said, and didn't even look at her. It seemed as if he was just trying to ignore her, "Hello? You know I'm here, I don't even know why you're being stubborn. And I'm not even sure how you're not crazy from not saying anything. Please tell me your just not talking because of me, I mean anyone else would have gone completely insane."

Itachi turned his head and looked at Sakura, "Finished?"

Sakura looked dumbfounded, "Um... err." She was at a lose of words, and soon she found herself feeling embarrassed. She turned her head to look away from him, and they went back to the silent walking.

"....." Itachi was grateful for the silence again. He gave a small smirk, but didn't show it off. Or let Sakura know he was pleased with her being quiet. She was very outspoken, but whatever God that was out there, he thanked for the girl being quiet.

The hours passed, and Sakura started to feel the night air starting to touch her limbs. The Sky was still a blue color, but more or less it was faded. She knew that there were no towns near, and they would end up spending the night under the stars. Although she felt more comfortable outside, and not in a cheap motel. But she wouldn't tell Itachi that, just because she felt better outside, didn't mean that it was nicer to sleep in a warm bed.

_With his warm arms wrapped about you_, Inner Sakura said out of nowhere_. He smelled great, didn't he?  
_  
Sakura mentally beat herself for thinking about Itachi in that way; she would rather be tortured then be with the murderous older Uchiha. She would never be with any Uchiha, not after the hurt both of them put her through. Itachi was the Sasuke wanted to have power; at any cost, and Sasuke was the reason Naruto was dead.

At the thought of Naruto, Sakura let out a small groan. Her heart was heavy for the lost of her dear friend. She hadn't always proved that she liked the boy, but they both knew they were great friends. Sakura wanted revenge for him, for her village. And herself. And Itachi seemed to be a blessing in disguise, as much as it pained her to say it. She was right; he was her only chance to get to the younger brother. Itachi would willingly give Sasuke to Sakura, and in returned she would do anything for him. And that's what scared her most, the _anything_. Would that mean rebuilding the Uchiha clan? With Itachi? How, and why her, she wasn't that special. Yes, she was very strong, and very intelligent. But why her? She didn't know, and she certainly did not want to think about it. Maybe she could ask him, or maybe she could get a kunai right in the forehead. Itachi would never answer a question like that. Would he?

Her head buzzed with many new questions, and other things that could happen. But Itachi stopped, and Sakura almost bumped into him. He was looking around; this area seemed like a pleasant place to rest for the night.

"Kunoichi stay here," Itachi said while he walked away. She sighed and thought this man was truly getting to be a pain in her side.

Sakura waited, this man was taking his sweet time with whatever he was doing. She stood for another hand full of minutes, and then moved towards a tree. She now sat at the base of the tree, and moved her knees towards her chest and laid her head down. She waited.... and waited….. And yes, waited. This was boring, and she wasn't sure if Itachi was going to come back anytime soon. So Sakura took that he wasn't going to come back until later on in the night, and started a fire. It was her safety blanket, warm, and also kept anything out in the world away from her. She had time with her thoughts, wondering if the older Uchiha would come back anytime soon. But that thought led to why he left, which led to why she was waiting. Things kept popping into her head, and then too many things didn't add up. It was all too confusing to her, and she wished Itachi would finally come back. It felt very uneasy without being with someone in a part of land she did not know personally.

"Ugh…" Sakura sighed, and lay on the ground with her hand tucked behind her head, "Stupid Uchiha's." The grass and dirt shaped to her body, and somehow conferred her in one then one way.

She waited longer for Itachi to finally return, but after an hour or so of waiting, she finally let her eyes close. But kept her senses alert. The night air kept the small kunoichi half awake, and still half asleep. It was weird, yes she was use to being in the open, camping. But not like this, she didn't know where she was, or where she was going to end up. It was so different, she felt like she was on a mission, but didn't know any of the details of it. As she fell farther into sleep she didn't sense the older Uchiha make his way back to her.

"Hmm." Itachi said as he eyed the girl. She was sleeping. That was a good sign; he didn't want to hear her asking where he had been, of what he was doing. Even if he wouldn't tell her, it was still be annoying to hear her voice over and over asking questions that were useless to her. Maybe the girl could be of more use then he put her out to be.

He deactivated his Sharingan, and the world was dark and blurry. Itachi sat with his back to a tree, across from Sakura. Even if he couldn't see perfectly, the pink glair was her, he knew that. This girl would heal his eyes, but as of now that was it. Soon the older Uchiha found himself wanting to sleep. He knew a few hours wouldn't hurt; they would help more then anything. Soon he let his eyes close and he drifted into sleep.

While Sakura was asleep, her small body turned and twisted. After all the years not thinking of Sasuke, he violated her dreams.

Sakura was running, her breath hitched in her throat. And sweat dripped from her forehead.

"_Please! Leave me alone, please!" _Sakura begged, she kept running. Her legs just kept moving, but it didn't seem like she was going anywhere. Trees moving past her, but she knew she could get away.

"_Sakura,"_ His warm voice was in her ear, _"Why run, you can't get away, don't play game with someone who can play them better"_

Sakura shook her head, _"NO! PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME!"_ Her legs carried her until she felt safe, and she hit under a throne bush. Her clothes were ripped, and her breathing was harsh. Sakura clamped her hands over her mouth to keep herself from crying, her heart was pounding.

She prayed he couldn't find her, she prayed to any God out there; he wasn't going to hurt her. But her worst fears came to life, _"Sakura..."_ His warm tongue licked the back of her neck.

Sakura fought the urge to moan, this is what she wanted. For years this is who she wanted, she wanted nothing more by for her love to rip her clothing off and make love to her for hours.

"_No, please don't. Sasuke, don't."_ Sakura begged, all she could see was Sharingan eyes, the swirls of red danced in front of her face.

"_Sasuke, what a fool." _What? Why would Sasuke be talking in third person, can't he just said 'me' or 'I'?

"_Please." _Sakura begged once more. She was now on her back, hands above her head. She still couldn't see his face was dark; the only think she knew was that whoever this man was, it was some with Uchiha blood; because of the Sharingan.

She felt his hot, wet tongue run down the felt side of her face. Sakura sucked in a sharp breath, and moved her head away from the man she thought was Sasuke. She was crying, the air around them smelt of salt and fear, the man kissed her neck. He gently bit and sucked in different places. Sakura couldn't help but moan, and her body arched into the Uchiha member.

Sakura felt him moving her hands into one of his, and used his now free hand to grab her breast. He started to move the kisses up towards his mouth, and Sakura wanted to kiss whoever it was. She felt like she needed it, but she couldn't stop crying. Finally she felt his teeth tugging at her bottom lip. Sakura whimpered.

"_Why so scared?" _The man's voice was so familiar, she knew this man. But it wasn't Sasuke. His face was now inches away, and Sakura could now see, she felt her head skip a beat. She thought it was going to stop right then and there.

"_Itachi…"_

Sakura bolted right up, her hair stuck to her face. She pulled it away, with one hand and looked around. She was still in the same spot she had fallen asleep in. But she was warmer, she grabbed at whatever fabric was covering her. It smelt like musk, rain, and a hint of blood. She tried to remember how she got wrapped in whatever warm cloth this was, but she remembered falling asleep close to the fire for warmth.

"Kunoichi," that voice again, _please don't be another dream_, she thought.

"Y-Yy-Yes." Sakura asked into the darkness. She prayed that this time she was awake.

"Time to leave," Itachi's said, and Sakura was ready to leave. She wanted to get away from reality but knew that that wasn't going to be easy.

She got up and noticed that she had been wrapped in Itachi's Akatsuki cloak, why would she be sleeping with this? She didn't fall asleep with it on, _Itachi must have covered me last night, _but she didn't know why.

"Thank you," Sakura said, and handed the cloth back to the older Uchiha.

He didn't say anything back, his mind was puzzled. He saw the young kunoichi moving in her sleep, she was muttering something. He wasn't sure, he was sure she was just cold and the moving girl was annoying him so he had covered her with this cloak. Itachi was confused when they girl didn't stop shacking, until he saw tears fall from her closed eyes. Then he heard it, his name. Very quiet, but very seductive. It was like she had just moaned it out of nowhere.

He took the clothing from her hand, and placed it over his shoulder, and they continued walking. Both of their minds placed on the same thing.

_What was that dream about?_ Both of their minds thought at the same time.

A/N: Okay, so far I think I did pretty well. I mean, it could have been better, but then again it could have been worse. Any who, I really want to know what anyone thinks about it, it'd be nice to see who loves it the way it is, or if someone wants to give their two cents to help me out a little. I'm big girl; I can handle the truth XD

Well... Chao for now my darlings. I love you, but I am very tired :/ and plus I do need to spend sometime with people that are near and dear towards me. So I will leave you with this, next chapter up within a week of so.


	2. Can you help me?

So, this is the second chapter. Still not sure if I'm all that into it, but hey I can still try. I mean there's not harm in trying something out. OK, I still want to know what people have to say, good or bad. Either way it'll help me. Ugh, it'd be lovely if I got some kind of feedback. Thanks.

_Thoughts/Inner Sakura Speaking/Dream speaking._

"…." Speaking.

Last time;

Itachi took the clothing from Sakura's hand, and placed it over his shoulder, and they continued walking. Both of their minds placed on the same thing.

_What was that dream about?_ Both of their minds thought at the same time.

_GOD SAKURA! You're even having sexual dreams about this guy. Ugh, your falling for him, aren't you? Please tell me no, and you just wanna sleep with him. You just want sex right? That's all, its lust not love. Right? Please tell me I'm right_. Inner Sakura started to yell after three silent hours.

Sakura mentally beat herself up, _NO! Of course I'm not falling for him, only the old Sakura would fall over just a pretty face. I hardly know this guy, other then the fact that he's a killer. That's right, just remembering how many lives he's taken, and you'll start to hate him again. Yeah, keep remembering that he's the one that murdered all the Uchiha clan, all but Sasuke._

As Sakura kept remembering how the man walking right next to her really was a killer, she didn't seem to think he was thinking about her dream as well.

_That small little kunoichi, dreaming of myself? And it even seems that she longs for me. How amusing. Mmhm I wonder how far I could take this, before I break her down. Even though you are a strong shinobi, you can't keep from breaking down for something you want so dearly, my little cherry blossom._ Itachi took a small glance at Sakura; she didn't know that her face was a tint of red on her cheeks.

She was embarrassed by her thoughts, because they had failed her. She couldn't keep a steady train of thought about Itachi; her mind went from him being a killer, drenched in blood, then the blood sliding off of his body. And Sakura tried to keep her mind out of the gutter, but she couldn't help it. Soon she had to start walking with her legs close together to relieve some of the pain in her lower stomach. She hated herself as of right now.

Itachi saw the girl walking awkwardly, he almost laughed. He affected her this much, and it was only in her thoughts. Itachi would love seeing how she felt after he was done toying with her. The corner of his mouth curved up a little, into a sly smirk. This was going to very enjoyable. He knew this would be fun.

_Damn it girl, get your mind outta the gutter! This is starting to get ridiculous; Itachi would never want someone that was friends with his brother, let alone someone that was in love with the person he hates the most. I bet he's had tons of girls, and probably some of them are still lined up to just have one night alone with him. He's probably a sex God._ Sakura was jealous of the women that had slept with Itachi; she would have done almost anything to feel what they might have felt. She tried to keep herself from thinking about Itachi in anyway. She hated her self so much; it really was stupid of her to think this way. But she couldn't help herself, her mind kept making pictures of her and Itachi.

"Kunoichi," Itachi wanted to test her and see just how far he could push her, without touching her, Sakura jumped a little from his deep voice coming out of nowhere "something is troubling you?"

Itachi asked her that, but it was more of s statement then anything. Sakura felt her head pounded.

"Err, umm. No, nothings wrong with me." Sakura lied, and put on a small smile, "Why would you care if there was something."

"I do not care; it's just annoying to have someone with me that is acting strangely." Itachi pressed.

"Strangely, how am I acting strange?" Sakura said, and then she got nervous. Did he hear her? Was she sleep talking? _Please, if anyone is looking out for me up there, please tell me I wasn't sleep talking! And if I was, please tell me he didn't hear anything! Please, please, please, oh God please!!_

"Ever since this morning, you seem to be contemplating on something of very important matters." Itachi said. He wasn't looking at her; he kept his eyes trained on the road in front of them

_Well duh, sleeping with you is of great importance to us. _"No, just thinking. On different things really. Nothing too important." Sakura kept trying to lie. She wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Oh, and what would those _important_ matters be?" Itachi said, trying to get her to confess. Sakura felt like her heart was going to jump into her throat. She wanted to stop talking, but this man would let up. She hated him right now.

"Nothing is important, and I haven't been acting strangely. I'm just stuck in thought, nothing important to you anyways." Sakura turned her face towards the trees trying to seem like she was done with the conversation.

"Oh my dear kunoichi, it does have something to do with me. Or I wouldn't be plaguing your dreams." Itachi smirked, and Sakura whipped her head around to glare at him. _Got your attention quickly._

"Oh really," Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "And what on Earth did you hear, _Itachi?_" Sakura loved the feeling on his name on her lips; it flowed easily like running water. But she also felt like she was going to get sick.

"You seem to be rather fond of saying my name, maybe you could say it like that one more time," Itachi raised a perfect eyebrow, "How did it end?"

"Err... It nothing happened, I woke up. End of story." Sakura crossed her arms, and Itachi knew she wasn't going to say anything else. So as of right now, he wasn't going to force her to do anything. But later on, she'd beg him to make her dream a reality.

_SHIT! He did hear, GOD SAKURA! What's your problem, why can't keep this bastard outta your mind. Why him anyways, other then the body nothing is that much different the Sasuke. And you hate him now, can't you just go for someone that you actually have a shot with._ Inner Sakura was starting back up again, and this time Sakura blocked her out. She didn't hear anything after her last sentence. Her mind was blank; she was like a zombie, just walking until she got something she was looking for.

Itachi wouldn't admit it, but he was truly having fun with _his_ little cherry blossom. And be wondered how long he could play with his new toy until it broke. But he also remembered he could have to use her to heal his eyes before he could play any mind games with her. He knew she would have to help him, or her chance at killing his last of kin would fly right out the window. And that's where he made up his mind; she would heal his eyes tonight. Rather she like it or not.

Sakura didn't care about the time anymore; she wasn't paying attention to anything at all. Her mind was blank, and she wasn't trying to focus. She just wanted to forget the past events, and she just simply turned off her mind. It worked, for her it felt like minutes had only passed, when they really hadn't. Hours, really, of walking. And Itachi noticed that she hadn't said anything, or really moved anything other then her legs. Her head was looking towards the sky, just gazing into space. Her hands were locked behind her back, and he looked like a child, trying to see something or picture that really wasn't there. This was when Itachi finally noticed her body structure.

Time had shaped this girl well, her breasts were large for her height and age and her waist was small and petite. Her hips were nice and curved, her legs were long and they seemed like they ran for miles. This girl really was beautiful; she would make some man very lucky, one day.

And then Itachi looked up at the sky as well, nothing but stars. His red Sharingan eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. He suddenly stopped, and Sakura didn't notice and would have kept on walking if Itachi didn't grab her shoulder.

"Ohh... Sorry." Sakura said, and looked at him.

Of course he didn't respond, he just turned and sat under a tree, it looked like he wasn't going to anywhere tonight. Sakura looked around, small sticks and large branches were scattered everywhere. She had to start a fire, she wasn't going to freeze because he didn't want to be a gentleman and start the fire. He eyed the girl as she walked around picking up branches and sticks. And when she had gathered a pile she started to build a place to start it. When she was big enough, she formed serial hand signs, and a small spark jumped into the dried wood. After awhile it burned a bright yellow color, it looked as if the flames were dance with each other. They seemed to play tag with one another, the bright yellow, red and orange formed different shapes around the wood. Sakura caught Itachi staring at her from the corner of her eye. He seemed like he wanted to say something.

Maybe she could say something first, "It's rude to stare." _Damn, didn't mean to be too rude. Hope he's not mad now._

"If I remember correctly, you're a much admired medic-nin. Am I right?"

"Yes, I am. Tough under the hokage herself." Sakura said proudly, "Why?"

"In exchange for giving you the opportunity in killing my _brother_" it sounded like he hissed out the last word, "You will repair my eyes."

_WHAT?! He's kidding, we'd never do that. It's just betraying our village, our loved ones. We __**cannot **__help this cold blooded killer! NEVER, I say, NEVER!_

"No, I am not healing your eyes." Sakura said, and turned her back to him.

"Then I will not show you to my brother, then all this traveling will have been for nothing, my dear little kunoichi." Itachi said, he had zipped behind Sakura, and his breath was on the back of her neck, she shuddered. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, it was amazing! Good god, she wanted more.

"No, I can't betray my village. Giving you you're eye sight back would horrible to Leaf." Sakura dug her nails into her inner thigh, she was trying to take her mid off the fact he was mire inches away from her.

"Betray? Hmm, you still care for the pitiful little village?" Itachi said, and he knew how to hurt her, to make her hate her own village that she had loved all her life.

"Yes, helping you would be a plus on your half, but a minus on Leaf." Sakura said, and she made her mind made up.

"Ah, the great a powerful Konoha, the very same village that did nothing as your friend died? The same village that just let Sasuke walk out?" Itachi said, he cooed in into her ear, "Why protect a village that doesn't protect your loved one? They only profit off of others pain and suffering, isn't it time for revenge on the once great Konoha?"

"N-n-no, I can't. L-leaf did everything to save Sasuke, they tried to save Naruto. T-t-they tried." Sakura stuttered out.

"Really? They _tried_, oh my little cherry blossom, if the all powerful Leaf really wanted to keep Sasuke out of harms way, they could have. They did not care about the nine tailed fox either, just a small lose for the almightily Konoha." Itachi said, he could smell the tears that Sakura had just let fall.

_No, he can't be right. I mean, Naruto and Sasuke just walked out of Konoha, n-n-no one stopped them.... They cared, they cared about Sasuke leaving, or they wouldn't have spent months trying to track him down. They cared about Naruto's death, they cared!! They... they gave up to easily. They stopped the search all together when Naruto died._ _Konoha, you betrayed your own people, you let Sasuke down, and Naruto. They didn't care._

"Well kunoichi," Itachi waited.

"Sakura," She whispered. He didn't hear her; she was much too quiet for human ears to pick up.

"What was that?" Itachi smirked, he knew he won.

"Quit calling me kunoichi! It's Sakura. And if I'm going to heal your eyes, you will call me by my name." Sakura said, and she turned to face his chest, she had to tilt her head back to lock eyes with him.

And for the first time, they were oxy. Just like Sasuke's, their eyes were the same shade of black, they were amazing. Sakura wanted to know why he didn't keep them that way, they were truly beautiful, much better then the sharingan he always had activated.

"_Sakura_," Itachi said, his voice was like silk around her name. It sounded just like her dream, and she wanted to hear her name being called by him more... "Will you heal my eyes?"

"Yes..." Sakura said, and she told him to lie down, and he did. Sakura sat with her legs tucked under her, and her hands on each side of his face.

She gasped when she touched him, she could see the extreme damage done to his eyes. He was almost completely blind in both eyes, even with the sharingan activated; it would still be hard to see anything perfectly. Sakura sighed.

"I'm not sure I can make them good as new, but I can try. There's too much damage, how long do you keep your sharingan activated?" She asked.

"Why does that matter?" Itachi asked his voice cold. So much for his voice being like the one in her dream.

"I'm the doctor, and what I ask, gets answered." Sakura said, and slowly removed her hands off of his face. "Besides, I need to know how long you will have to wait until you can use your sharingan again."

"Why would it matter if I activated it early?" Itachi said; he just seemed like he was going to keep asking question after question.

"Because you'll go completely blind if you damage your eyes any farther then they have. And if you active you're sharingan after I have healed your eyes, and not given them time to adjust to working properly it will do more damage then keeping it activated almost all the time." Sakura explained, and laid her hands back onto his face. "Do you want to be awake while I do this, or no?"

"Awake." He simply said, he didn't know what Sakura was going to do. But he wanted to make sure she was helping his eyes, not destroying them any more then they already have been.

Sakura told him to close his eyes, and he did. She took a deep breath, ready for him to start screaming in pain, and then she let small amounts of chakra flow into his eyes. Itachi jerked his neck, and hissed in pain, but didn't move after that. Sakura could feel some of the nerves being repaired. "Are you sure you want to be awake."

He didn't answer, Sakura just guess that he was trying to force the pain out of his mind. Sakura got an idea, while she was pumping chakra into his eyes, maybe she could see into his mind. It was worth a shot, and closed her eyes, and slowly began to feel herself going into his mind. It was a dark and wicked place. Memories of nothing but pain and bloodshed, lined his mind. She watched as he killed his own mother and father. The blood soaked their clothes and the floor. Sakura kept going deeper, she tried to find out where Sasuke was, but she felt Itachi grab her wrist and squeeze painfully. Sakura slammed her eyes tighter, and waited for Itachi to strike her from poking around in his mind.

But the impact of his fist connecting to her face never came, "Keep out of my mind kunoichi." He harshly said, and he let go on her. Sakura opened her eyes, and studied his face. It looked like he was fighting a losing battle. She felt bad for the older Uchiha, but after seeing what his mind held, she wasn't sure if this was the best idea. But she pushed those thoughts out of her mind, and tried not to get off track.

Sakura didn't want that to happen again, she listened to him. Wasn't willing to lose the chance to find Sasuke, and just force herself to heal his eyes. She placed a better grip on Itachi's face and she started to work more quickly. She frowned, this was worse then she thought. She wanted to curse Itachi for being so thoughtless about his eyes. And she also wanted to help him, she almost sighed. But that could have caught his attention. She couldn't heal his eyes in just one night. It would take several nights to completely heal with chakra, and weeks for his body to recover from all the work that would be done on his eyes.

_Sakura you better know what your doing, if this doesn't heal his eyes. We'll never find Sasuke._ Inner Sakura noticed, and she was right. Sakura prayed to God that his eyes would be repaired.

After an hour or so of pumping chakra into the olderUchiha, Sakura removed her hands. She felt drained, her chakra levels were low and she wanted to sleep. Sakura sat on the ground with her head bowed. She was breathing heavily, healing his eyes was going to take a lot of out of her, and this was only the first night.

"I can't see at all." Itachi said and grabbed Sakura but the neck. He slammed her on the ground, and was forcing all of the air out of her lungs. "You didn't help my eyes, you made them worse. Die."

Itachi's hand tightened around her neck, forcing the air out of her lungs, it felt like his grip was like iron. She didn't want to die, oh please God, she prayed. Sakura was pushing on his chest with one hand, and trying to grab his hand with her free one. She needed to explain he wouldn't be able to see anything until morning.

"NO!" Sakura said, and tried to push Itachi off of her again, but she was too weak, "I c-can't hea-l your e-eyes i-i-in one ni-ght." His grip loosened, and she sucked in air. "If I try... to heal your eyes in... one night, it won't work."

Itachi let go of her neck completely, and stared down at her. She truly was scared of him; her fear was rolling off of her in hundreds of ways, she felt her eyes string with tears. But didn't let them fall, she wanted to scream at him, she wanted to hurt him but she couldn't. She didn't want to get him angrier then he already was. Sakura looked up into his black eyes, knowing she was just a blur. She could have stuck her tongue out and he could have never known.

Itachi was still hovering over her, and Sakura felt her cheeks started to get hot. But that feeling didn't last because he finally moved away from the small girl, and sat where he was before he had asked Sakura to heal his eyes. Even if he couldn't see, he knew how to get around with out bumping into anything. Sakura tried to keep her breathing steady, but it was hard. Her heart was still beating fast, and her breathe was still hitched. Sakura had moved away from the man that had just tried to kill her. And she knew she wasn't getting any sleep tonight. Sakura put her hands on her chest, to calm her uneasy heart beat. And after an hour or so she felt it finally return to normal. It was weird, she felt so relaxed when she saw that he was asleep. She wanted to leave, but couldn't. She wanted to kill Sasuke, but what after that? She didn't know, she knew she wasn't going to return to Konoha. She had set foot in the place for the last time.

It was odd, she loved her village so much, and she just helped the one of the biggest threats to it. But then again, she also hated Leaf. This confused her; she knew Itachi was right when he said Leaf didn't care about Sasuke or Naruto. But it still hurt to be proved wrong. She sighed, and pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head down, she needed to think. But it was hard with the things that had just happened less then an hour ago. Her thoughts buzzed, and bumped in her head. Giving her a small headache and she bit at the inside of cheek. Soon she could taste blood, and she cursed herself for not paying attention. Sakura sighed, her mind felt infected by the older Uchiha. She felt horrible for helping him; she knew that she would never set foot in Konoha again. But she just helped one of there biggest enemies.

Sakura was done thinking; her mind was filled to the brim with many things. She lay by the fire and closed her eyes. She found it much easier to fall asleep then she would have thought. Soon she in a dreamless sleep.

As the night passed on, Itachi found himself awake to nothing but darkness. He cursed the little kunoichi for blinding him. But if she was right he would be able to see everything as a blur in the morning. He didn't know if he could trust the girl, but he had to try. She was the only one willing to repair his eye sight. But he remembered what she had said; it would take several nights to repair them. So he did take her word, but he hoped she was right. Because he didn't want to kill her, he had no reason to. And he didn't want her to give him a reason to. Itachi still wanted to play with his little cherry blossom.

He could feel the heat of the fire on his face, and he tucked a lose piece of hair behind his ear. He could hear Sakura sleeping; he breathing was very steady and strong. Itachi could almost feel her breathing. But his thoughts were of her panting, and moaning his name. He could imagine her breast moving with her fast breathing, her skin hot and moist. Her beautiful eyes clouded with lust and desire. Yes, he could rather enjoy this cherry blossom, deflowering her would prove to most interesting.

The hours pasted, and he could feel the morning rays of sun start to hit his face. Itachi waited, he wanted to give Sakura time to recover from her excusive charka use. He knew the small girl would be very tired. But it surprised him when she started to rise when the sun had only been in the sky for an hour.

Sakura stretched her hands over her head, and she looked over at Itachi.

"How are your eyes?" Sakura asked, and yawned once.

"I'm not sure; I haven't opened them since last night." Itachi said; he could hear Sakura start to walk over to him.

"Let me see." Sakura said. She waited for him to open his eyes. If he didn't tell her what he could see from opening them now. She wouldn't be able to tell if his eyes were healing or if she just damaged them more.

Slowly Itachi opened his eyes, and he could see. But just like before, everything was a blur. Sakura's hair was the only thing he could recognize, he almost smiled when he saw that pink blur. But kept himself in check.

"Everything's like before." Itachi pointed out.

"Good, that means I didn't damage you're eyes." Sakura smiled. And gasped when he hand raised and ran through her hair.

He seemed very careful when he did this, and he noticed her hair was softer then silk. Itachi almost laughed when he heard her gasp. "You're hair is the only thing I can make out with only seeing blurs."

"Er… umm," Sakura said, she really thought he was going to strike her. But when he just ran his hand into her hair, "Well it's not everyday you come across something as pink as my hair."

"True, but it's nice to see something that I can make out." Itachi said, and slowly removed his hand from her hair. "Let's go."

He stood up, but Sakura thought against it. "Itachi, I'm not sure if you could be wasting energy today. It'll prolong the healing process."

"And you are willing to wait a day, and losing Sasuke for my sake?" Itachi asked, he looked down at the pink blur. She felt lost in his oxy eyes.

"Yes, I am willing to lose a day." Sakura said, "But it's only because my inner doctor says that you moving around would be a hazard for your health. Besides when you're eyes are healed you will be able to track anyone and everything."

She really was willing to lose a day to let Itachi recover and he could heal a little by himself.

"You're the doctor." Itachi said, and sat right back down.

Sakura felt her cheeks starting to get a little hot, and she quickly got up. There had to be a small spring around. Maybe she could find it and wash up. She tried to listen to for any sounds of water. And when she heard it, she slowly started to walk away. But she also felt Itachi's burning a hole into her pink hair. "Just going to clean myself up, and get something for us to eat. Something in your stomach will help you recover faster." She said easily.

And she started to walk away, she felt him staring at her. But she just thought he was trying to focus on something he could recognize. Sakura used the tree tops to get to the water souse she had heard, it only took ten minutes to find the small pound. It looked very relaxing. She searched the area to make sure she wouldn't be disturbed and she slowly stripped of her clothes. She gathered them into her arms and walked into the chilly water. Her body responded to the cool liquid, she gave a slight shiver, but she tried to ignore the chilliness. When she was about waist deep, Sakura dropped her clothes into the water and began to wash them; she watched the dirt slowly wash away from her fabric. It was hypnotizing, like she was washing away sins of her past. Slowly, but surely it had become clean, and she draped over large rock that was still being heated by the morning sun.

She knew that it would get them dry in no time. As she let her clothes dry, Sakura went deeper into the water. Soon she was chest deep into the cool water, and she dunked her head under. She ran her finders through her hair, and remembered how Itachi touched it. She felt his warn hand slowly sliding into her hair. She felt herself tugging at her hair, trying to undo small knots, and they finally submitted and untangled. And when she finally came up from cleaning her hair, she felt herself sink back father into the water. Her eyes were focused on the black haired Uchiha Itachi. Why had he come? What was he doing?

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sakura asked, covering herself under the water. She hated cursing, but it was called for here. She thought she would be able to clean herself off, and be in private. She now thought that being alone wasn't going to be something she would have, not with Itachi being around.

"Relax _Sakura_, I can't see you. It's a blur, remember you said yourself I would not be able to see anything perfectly for a few night." Itachi said, and he had to admit it would be nice to see the lovely kunoichi the way she was now. He could feel that the girl was still trying to put more space between them.

"I don't care if you can't see or not, it's not like I have men around while I'm naked." Sakura tried to explain, but then again he did have a good point, he wouldn't be able to see anything. Maybe the shape of her body, and colors. Other then that, he could be able to see anything in detail for a long while. _Wait, he said my name, and didn't call me kunoichi. He really did listen to me._

"You are shy to a man that cannot see." Itachi stated, _odd._ She felt her cheeks get red. Sakura started to get angry,

"So, just because your use to seeing a woman naked and willing to show you her body. Doesn't mean I'm use to showing my body to anyone, Uchiha." Sakura spit out, she felt her fists clinching, and she felt her nails dig deep into the flesh of her palm. _You wish he could see right now, he'd love it. And you'd love what he could do to you. Oh God, you'd love it._

Sakura glared at Itachi, but knew it was no use because he was right, she shouldn't be nervous because he couldn't see her.

"Sakura," Itachi said, "I know you haven't _experienced _a man's touch. But they all don't drool over a woman's body."

She saw that he was now removing his cloak. Her heart was pounding in her chest, _What is he doing?! What the hell Sakura! Tell him to go away, tell him to get back or you'll kill his, SOMETHING!!_

But she didn't, she eyed the older Uchiha. And watched him carefully as he removed his shirt, Sakura saw him let it fall to the ground and lay on top on his cloak. Sakura started to feel like she was going to get sick. She held her stomach, and watched the water ripple around while he broke the surface of the water. Sakura felt herself start to lower back into the water. She was indeed scared, but then again she felt so willing with him around. Sakura tried to back away from him, but her feet felt like they weighted a million pounds. It was like dead weight, but she flinched when she felt his hand sliding across her neck, she gasped, she truly was scared now.

"Wha..." Sakura started out, but was cut off by him putting his hand over her mouth softly. Slowly Itachi removed his hand, and started to rub her neck. His fingered danced across the skin on her neck, and started to play with her hair. She whimpered as he slowly turned her around, and rubbed the sides of her small frame.

"Don't be scared, I know you want this just as much as I do." Itachi stated, he was right. Sakura did want this just as much as he did. This was a dream come true to her, she wanted this. She wanted this, she wanted this.

She kept telling herself, she wanted this. She dreamed of it, and even pictured this in her mind, for what felt like a million times. She wanted this, right? Sure she was scared, but why? She wanted this, no she didn't. He was a killer, he took what he wanted. He didn't care who he hurt, he wanted this. She didn't want this, she wanted to push him away and run. She wanted to kill Sasuke, not try and hand a one time fling with his older brother. She didn't want this, she wanted to tell him to stop or she would stop healing his eyes.

Her body started to go against her mind, she moved into him. And even though he couldn't see, he knew where to touch to make her purr. Itachi simply ran his hand across her stomach, and she desperately wanted him to go lower. But she grabbed his hand and faced him; she looked right into his blind eyes, and just stared.

"It's not polite to stare." Itachi told her, and she wanted to smack him. But she didn't, she knew that would only cause trouble.

"I'm not your whore. You can't just use me for my body." Sakura said, and she felt in power, but it was only short lived.

"I don't do whores." Itachi simply put, and crashed his lips around hers. It was a hungry kiss, but it was also sensitive. Passionate but also easy and smooth.

_I don't do whores? What the hell? GET HIM OFF DAMIT!_

Sakura didn't know how to respond, part of her wanted to start throwing fists, and screaming. But another part of her just wanted to relax into it and follow what he did. And she sided with the second one, as he moved his lips against hers, as if asking for permission into her wet warm mouth, she allowed it. Slowly he moved into her mouth and it taster sweeter then any fruit he had ever bitten into. He slowly thought he was becoming addicted to it. But also he wanted to push his limits, wanting to know how far he could push his little cherry blossom. Soon she felt his hand running back her back, and grabbing her leg and slowly making it wrap around his waist. Sakura moved her hands along his neck, and realized how warm he was.

It came to her as somewhat as a shock, she didn't know what it surprised her so much. Maybe because she always thought of Itachi as a monster, and it was completely shocking to her that she was now seeing a new side of him. She had always thought of him being cold and emotionless, she he was for the most part. Sakura really thought that he was emotionless, until…. well this. If it wasn't for the fact that he right in front of her, and she could feel everything he was doing to her. She could have mistaken this as a wonderful dream.


	3. New Faces

So my little readers, did you enjoy my last chapter? How about the little cliff hanger, well can I honestly call it a cliff hanger? Mmhm, I'm not really all that sure, anyways I still feel like my forcing myself to write this, I'd really like to keep writing. But that's only if I get a few choice words from.... Oh, I don't know. Maybe you? Just playing around, I'll keep writing until the fifth chapter, and after that, if I still have no reviews I think I'll quit.

_Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha;;_ Yeah, I know, it's the way I've always seen him, using people and stuff like that lol, and I know there are some mistakes, I'll probably fix them later, I'm very pleased you like it :)

Last time…

"Don't be scared, I know you want this just as much as I do." Itachi stated, he was right. Sakura did want this just as much as he did. This was a dream come true to her, she wanted this. She wanted this, she wanted this.

She kept telling herself, she wanted this. She dreamed of it, and even pictured this in her mind, for what felt like a million times. She wanted this, right? Sure she was scared, but why? She wanted this, no she didn't. He was a killer, he took what he wanted. He didn't care who he hurt, he wanted this. She didn't want this, she wanted to push him away and run. She wanted to kill Sasuke, not try and have a one time fling with his older brother. She didn't want this, she wanted to tell him to stop or she would stop healing his eyes.

Her body started to go against her mind, she moved into him. And even though he couldn't see, he knew where to touch to make her purr. Itachi simply ran his hand across her stomach, and she desperately wanted him to go lower. But she grabbed his hand and faced him; she looked right into his blind eyes, and just stared.

"It's not polite to stare." Itachi told her, and she wanted to smack him. But she didn't, she knew that would only cause trouble.

"I'm not your whore. You can't just use me for my body." Sakura said, and she felt in power, but it was only short lived.

"I don't do whores." Itachi simply put, and crashed his lips around hers. It was a hungry kiss, but it was also sensitive. Passionate but also easy and smooth.

_I don't do whores? What the hell? GET HIM OFF DAMIT!_

Sakura didn't know how to respond, part of her wanted to start throwing fists, and screaming. But another part of her just wanted to relax into it and follow what he did. And she sided with the second one, as he moved his lips against hers, as if asking for permission into her wet warm mouth, she allowed it. Slowly he moved into her mouth and it taster sweeter then any fruit he had ever bitten into. He slowly thought he was becoming addicted to it. But also he wanted to push his limits, wanting to know how far he could push his little cherry blossom. Soon she felt his hand running back her back, and grabbing her leg and slowly making it wrap around his waist. Sakura moved her hands along his neck, and realized how warm he was.

It came to her as somewhat as a shock, she didn't know what it surprised her so much. Maybe because she always thought of Itachi as a monster, and it was completely shocking to her that she was now seeing a new side of him. She had always thought of him being cold and emotionless, she he was for the most part. Sakura really thought that he was emotionless, until…. well this. If it wasn't for the fact that he right in front of her, and she could feel everything he was doing to her. She could have mistaken this as a wonderful dream.

Sakura felt herself starting to grid into Itachi, and he felt his member start to become hard. He cursed his trousers that were in the way of her core. But then again, he just wanted to test how far he could go with his new toy. And she was very welling to comply with what he wanted. He fought the urge to rip his pants off and take her then and there. No, deflowering this pure girl would be most pleasurable over a long period of time. He liked that idea, and if a sane person would have known what was going through his mind, they would have wanted to kill themselves because of the horrific images.

Itachi did feel sorry for the small girl; she had agreed to heal his sight. And he was going to use her, but then again that was the plan in the first place. So nothing had truly changed, and he knew that nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted. And she was the prize; she just had to prove she was a prize worth fighting for. And killing his younger brother would prove that she was an amazing prize. That no one but him would ever have. He did have a thought or two about the girl's… abilities in bed. He knew that she would be very inexperienced, but time, and he, would teach her.

_Sakura? Remember me, you know, your inner you? Why they hell are you doing this? I thought you hated him and were only using him to kill Sasuke?_ Inner Sakura said, it could have sounded like she was almost pleading for her to stop, but her voice was filled with lust.

_I can't help it! This… is just, ugh, amazing!_ She just felt like giving into to temptation.

"Itachi," Sakura moaned slowly into his mouth. Itachi thought this is too easy; it almost infuriated him that this strong shinobi was easily taken advantage of, but that thought slowly disappeared when he felt her trying to pull away.

_Come on Sakura, please, think about this! Remember who this is, murderous_ _Uchiha Itachi! He's just using you, to hurt Sasuke! Itachi is just going to rub it in Sasuke's face that he had you and not him. It'll be like a blow to the ego, to find out that you're going to kill him, and your Itachi's lover._

And with that thought, Sakura did pull out of his arms. It felt cold now, not being about to hold someone warm tight to herself.

"I can't," Was the only thing she could manage to say, and she back away from him. Sakura's eyes were stinging, because she knew that her inner self was completely right. But there was another reason, she didn't know why she had acted the way she did.

Maybe it was just impulse, longing for someone's touch, the need to be held; someone to show her that she did matter and she was important. But why, why did she feel the need to follow what he was doing, she hadn't felt like being near someone since she stopped 'loving' Sasuke. Why did she feel like she needed him, why? She didn't want to need him; she didn't need anyone but herself. Then why? Why was she feeling this way, did she love him? No, she couldn't love him, could she? She didn't know, her head was pounding as she walked over to her clothes and slowly pulled them back onto her body. She felt the blind eyes of Itachi burning her back.

Sakura knew he was staring at her, or at least what he knew was her hair. She knew that he was now walking out of the water. Sakura slowly pulled her pants on along with her shoes, and started to put on her chest wrap and pulled on her shirt. When she was completely dressed she turned around and saw that Itachi was sitting on the forest floor; Akatsuki robe wrapped around him. He had his eyes closed; he looked like he was deep in thought. Sakura cursed herself for being weak, she now hated herself. She felt like taking a kunai to her forehead, and she knew it wouldn't be a hard target to hit.

Sakura thought it would be a very good idea if she just walked away and left him to his thought, and she would also love to be alone, or just away from him. Her skin was still crawling, she could feel his fingers on the back of her neck, and it felt like annoying bugs under her skin. They just kept crawling, and from time to time Sakura would really smack the back of her neck, just to try and make it stop.

_Well, well, well. Wasn't that a fun little ordeal? If I do say so myself, would you like to explain what in the hell happened just minutes ago?_ Inner Sakura screamed, Sakura heard her all too clearly. She was now a good twenty yards away from where Itachi was and still felt his presents all around her.

_I... I don't know. It was, well, I'm not sure. Reaction, maybe._ Sakura said, but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself that it was just reaction, and that she did want the same thing Itachi wanted. If not the same, just as badly.

_HA! Reaction; my ass! What a joke, you wanted to give him something that would have ruined your life! Are you kidding me, HAHA! This is a joke, you're a joke. You're right; you are weak and just got controlled like a puppet on his strings. I bet you'd do just about anything for him..._

Sakura tuned her inner self out, she didn't want to listen right now. But her inner self was right, she wanted it. But then again, she also didn't. Sakura stopped walking, and found herself in a completely different part of the forest; she sighed and sat under an oak tree. Her long lashes closed and she tried to remember what had happened. She touched her lips, if trying to feel his again. Her fingers traced her own lips, she remembered his. It felt as if the shape of his lips were not burned into hers, and that they were now like a puzzle, only to fit with the matching piece. She waited, and waited. It felt like hours, what was she waiting for? She didn't know, she just sat under the oak, and waited. For anything to happen, for Itachi to come looking for her. For some rouge ninja to attack her, maybe even a Leaf nin to come track her down. Anything, it was worth waiting, but nothing happened. The wind played with the branches above her, and the leaves dance.

And when a single leaf fell onto her lap, she stared at it. It was a bright green color, and Sakura picked it up, using only her thumb and index finger. She turned it from side to side, as if studying it, it was odd. This small, useless leaf had all her attention, she didn't know why; it just did. Soon she was rubbing it, it was very soft. Sakura sighed.

_I'm just like this leaf, being twisted and turned by the wind. Controlled easily, Itachi is like the wind, he makes others fall, and he plays with them. No, I won't let that happen again. I can't, my sanity is at stake when it comes to dealing with him, and I can't let him win. I won't. No!_

Sakura took the leaf in her hand and crushed it, it made no sound. But when she opened her hand back up, the leaf tried to take its original form. And she stared at it, she was like the leaf, but when people tried to control and mold her to a different shape, she would return to her original form. Sakura gave a slight smile, and place the leaf onto the ground. She needed to return to where Itachi was. She didn't want to, if anything she wanted to go home, but then again she also wanted to get this over with and kill Sasuke. Sakura stood up and started walking back to where she left Itachi. Her walk back seemed much longer, then when she had first walked away.

Her mind was racing, _God, what if he tries to talk to me about this? What am I going to say? How am I going to react? Please, if anyone is out there, give me strength._

When she finally walked into view of where the small pond was, and where Itachi still sat, her stomach felt as if it dropped. Sakura did feel like she was going to get sick, but she took a deep breath and walked to where Itachi was. His eyes were closed, knee propped up and his arm resting against it.

"Are you going to stand there or what?" Itachi asked, and he slowly opened his eyes. They were still black, and he did see a little better then before.

"Er., oh." Sakura said, _Maybe I should ask him what, umm, well that whole touchy feely thing was about._ "Itachi?"

He didn't respond, he just looked up and stared. Sakura wasn't sure she should ask, she was scared, but she also wanted to know what that whole ordeal was about. "Wha- never mind."

Sakura felt that is was now unimportant, and that it wasn't something that she was comfortable in talking about, and she definitely didn't want to talk about it with him. It would only be a waste of time, and she knew it for a fact that he wouldn't answer her if she questioned it. So it was a done deal, she wouldn't think or talk about whatever happened in the pond. She would go on acting like nothing happened, and nothing would ever happen between them; ever. Sakura was about to ask if Itachi wanted something to eat, when her stomach answered for both of them, her cheeks gave a tint of red and she smiled.

"Hehe, uh, I guess some food would be nice."

She remembered passing a berry bush while she was searching for the pond, and she could retrace her steps. Sakura was only gone for about ten minutes and came back with her kunai pouch filled with berries. She sat it down and opened it up; she picked a few leaves out, and filled her hand with some of her findings. "You know, you should eat something, it might help you recover." Sakura noted.

Itachi didn't take any of the berries, he just sat there. And Sakura couldn't force him to eat. So she started to put some of the berries into her mouth. When she bit down, a blast of sweet juice filled her mouth. She almost gagged with how sweet they were, she didn't remember the last time she ate something so tasty. And it can to her almost as a shock when she wanted more; she grabbed another hand full and slowly ate these. She placed them into her mouth, one by one and slowly savored the delicious flavor. And when she had no one berries in her hand, she looked into the bag.

_Only enough for another handful, Itachi needs to eat, but I'm sure he'll eat them when I'm not looking or something like that. Oh well, as long as he eats that's good enough for me. Mmhm, look as the sky, it's almost night._

It was true, the sky was a dull orange color, and she noted that the crickets were now chirping. She smiled, it was prettier at night. Much more peaceful when the stars were out and darkness claimed everything. It was easy to think that the world was peaceful and nothing was wrong in it, when there was nothing you could see or hear. Sakura stood up and gathered firewood, like the night before, and started building a good bundle of wood to light it.

Within a few minutes of work, Sakura had started a now red hot fire and sat across from Itachi. She looked at him and then her eyes when to her bag, he was slumped over, and one three small berries remained. She smiled, he ate and now he could heal a little faster.

"Sakura," That was the first time Itachi had spoken to her since… well, the pond incident.

"Yes, Itachi." This was the first time he had said anything to her. But she shook her head trying not to pay attention to that.

"When are you going to heal my eyes completely?"

"It will be awhile to completely heal them, like I said before, ther-…" Sakura was cut off.

"Yes, yes I know you said there was a lot of damage. But when is this going to be completed?" Sakura could have sworn that he sounded angry. Why? Maybe he was just becoming restless with not being able to see. She didn't know, and for some reason, she didn't want to ask either.

"I, myself, have no clue in the exact timing ." Sakura snapped, "But maybe within the next few days, a week tops."

Itachi was pleased to hear that soon he would be able to see clearly soon, he didn't show it, but he smiled on the inside. Sakura knew he was becoming impatient with not being able to use his sharingan.

"I guess I could slowly heal them now, it would help with time." Sakura muttered to herself with her hand placed on her chin, it was loud enough for Itachi to hear. He liked that idea. She turned towards him, and she said to lay down.

Sakura watched as he placed all of faith in her, and did what he was told. She slowly walked to where he was, she sat with her legs tucked under her, and placed his head on her lap; like the night before. Sakura closed her eyes and placed her hands onto both sides of his face. She slowly began to let her charka flow into what looked like the sleeping form of Itachi. But Sakura knew all too well that he wasn't sleeping, she thought he must have been focusing deeply on other things, because she knew that the pain he was in was extremely unbearable. She was surprised that he hadn't cried out, but she knew he would sooner cut out his own tongue then let himself show any sign of weakness.

Sakura felt her hands beginning to throb, but she pressed them harder, forcing as much charka into his eyes as she could. She knew that it would be a long process, but she forced it to go as long as she could. She could feel the nerves in his eyes start to form new shapes, and they were now alive with such movement. The sooner she got this over with, the better.

After good two or three hours, Sakura finally removed her hands from his face, and slowly laid on the ground. She felt that her charka was almost completely gone, and she did need to sleep. Her eyes became heavy, and she heard Itachi slowly sit up.

_He.. has no clue.. that his eyes.. are going to return to normal. If not better._ Even her mind was exhausted. Sakura smiled, and closed her eyes completely, she knew that he was going to be able to see, but knowing that he didn't know that it was a sure fire way that it was going to be okay; made things a little more interesting.

Itachi stayed lying down, he eyes opened to see a black sky. His vision was filed with white spots; as if he were staring at the sun for too long. He breathed deeply, and noted that Sakura was lying just above him. She was in a light sleep, and he sat up. Itachi rubbed his eyes, and noted that it was still hard to tell anything apart. But it was still good to see something's he could make out. Itachi removed his robe and placed it over the sleeping form near him. She looked peaceful, and he ran a single finger across her cheek. Her skin was soft, and the moon made her skin look pure ivory. The glowing of the flames danced across her face and Itachi wished that he could see. He knew that she looked beautiful, but he wanted to see the real thing; not trying to picture it in his thoughts.

For some reason, he felt like thanking the young shinobi, but he knew his pride wouldn't let him. Sakura started to give small shivers and he smirked. A way to thank her would be to keep her warm, so he pulled her onto his lap, and leaned on the tree he had been on earlier. Sakura was leaning into his warm body, and her lips were near his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine. He was only a turn of the head away from meeting her lips. He didn't turn; he just rested his head on hers. It was soothing, her rhythmic breathing soon became synced with his, and he was in a very light sleep. He didn't want to fall asleep completely and have her wake up and start freaking out. But then again, he knew that he would only need a couple of hours of sleep, and she needed all the time she could get. She was truly selfless when it came to helping other, and ht e was a good thing because other Akatsuki members did need her too.

He hadn't planed on taking Sakura back to the base, but thought she would be of great help to them. After all they did need a medic-nin around, since they didn't have one in the first place. It would really help them, and they wouldn't need to pay to go somewhere and have a doctor to heal. Having a live-in doctor would benefit the Akatsuki in more then a few ways.

While the two slept, the night passed like any other, and the sounds didn't die when the fire did. The animals of the night didn't bother then, because they could feel the danger just rolling off of Itachi. They stayed far away from the pair, and acted if they did not see them.

When the morning sun had just started to peak about the horizon, Itachi had woken up to see that Sakura was still sleeping. But now her face was buried into his neck, and he could feel her lips on his skin. He wished he could place his lips onto hers, without forcing it, and just stay like that. He remembered what happened in the little pond. He could still hear her voice.

"_I can't.."_

Her voice was slow, and it trembled. He wanted to ask why she couldn't. But he thought it would be better if she came to him on her own. If she wanted him; and Itachi knew she did, she would come, it time though. But his thoughts were interrupted by the now waking Sakura. His eye sight was much better, although it still had white spots, he could make things about very clearly. It would be only a matter of days until he could fully see. He watched the small ninja start to wake from her slumber.

"Mmm…" Sakura moaned with she was starting to open her eyes. She felt warmer then normal.

"Good morning." Itachi simply said.

"Morning." Sakura breathed into his neck, it felt weird. What was she sleeping on, and why did someone sound so near? _Oh God..._ Sakura thought, and she slowly opened her eyes.

She saw pale skin, _Skin? Dear God please tell me this is a weird dream!_ When she pulled her face away from whoever she was sleeping on, she came to relies it was none other then Uchiha Itachi. Her heart raced now, she didn't understand why she was sleeping _on_ him.

"Umm…" Sakura started, unable to find the right words.

"You were sleeping right after you worked on my eyes, and even when I placed my robe onto you, you were still cold. This was the only way I saw fit to keep you from becoming cold." Itachi stated, and Sakura seemed to relax and she wasn't as scared now.

"Oh… Thank you, I think." Sakura muttered the last part to herself. She pulled herself away from Itachi and she sat on the ground. Sakura stayed warm in the robe, and it didn't seem like he wanted it back just yet. She lay back onto the ground, and she felt the dew on the grass start to collect on her neck and in her hair. She looked up at the sky.

It was still a dark blue, but the sun was still rising, and it seemed like it gave a new meaning to 'watching the sun rise.' It was beautiful, the air was fresh and so was the day. She knew today would be great, and she honestly hoped she was right. She lied there for another hour before Itachi said it was time to move on. She stood up, give Itachi his robe back and then they started back with walking, to only God knew where.

About an hour into walking, Sakura knew that they were being tailed. She thought it was odd, didn't Itachi know as well?

"Itachi.." Sakura whispered quietly.

"I know kunoichi." He simply answered. He did know, _Okay, what's he have planned? There has to be something effective and easy._

Sakura honestly didn't know the total amount of people following them, but she knew it had to be around two, maybe more. She hoped that whoever was trailing them weren't looking for a fight. Itachi didn't seem to act like he noticed them, so Sakura tried her hardest not to think about it. Her body movements relaxed, but her eyes scanned the area around them. They walked in silence for another ten minutes, until something snapped in Sakura's mind. _What if it's Leaf! They could be trailing us to see where the Akatsuki hide out is!_

Sakura could feel her forehead start to sweat, her stomach was starting to jerk and move around. She felt sick, she was scared.

"Time to stop playing, we know your there." Itachi said calmly. Sakura turned her head, she wanted to smack him.

"Bout' time, we were waiting for you to say something." It was a male voice, and soon Sakura was staring at a tall man with a large sword on his back. This man was very odd looking, blue skin, and what looked like gills on his face. _Oh my, he looks like a fish!_

And when he smiled at her, he showed his sharp teeth that his lips had hidden. That almost had Sakura laugh. He looked like a shark, it didn't really scare her, but then again, it did. Sakura hadn't really noticed the other two that had shown up with the blue man.

"Kisame why are you here? Leader told you to not follow me." Itachi said, his voice was cold, he was indeed mad with the man he called Kisame.

"Leader said you were taking too long and to come 'gather' you and whatever is left of the kunoichi." Kisame stated, and then eyed Sakura up and down, "So you didn't kill her; good. Makes it easier for us not to have to carry her."

"Hm, that surprises us all that she hasn't been maimed." It was a tall blonde, Sakura wasn't sure if it was a woman, but when he spoke, his voice was deep and his body didn't show any signs of having female parts. "But right, easier if she isn't dead."

"Yes, now Kisame tell me. Why did leader want me now?" Itachi asked.

"Beats me, he just said you were taking too long, and that he needs you for some reason or another." Kisame stated, Sakura eyed the huge sward hanging off his back. She wondered if it was heavy and why it was wrapped up.

"Right.." Itachi muttered to himself. "Let's get moving then."

With that, all five of them started moving. Sakura felt safer with four Akatsuki members, but then again this also scared her to death, four murderous members of the most deadly gang of ninja's in the world, were surrendering her.

_Okay, just calm down. They haven't killed you, and I'm pretty sure Itachi wouldn't let them either. Just don't piss any of the off._ Sakura gave a small nod to herself, and checked out the blonde haired ninja, it was closer to her, and she could get a better look at him. From up close he didn't look like a female whatsoever. He was tall, a good foot of so taller then Sakura. His hair was grown to his back, and his eyes were a grayish color. His hair reminded her of Naruto, and Sakura choked back a sob.

Sakura pulled her focused to the red headed man to the right of her. At first she could have sworn it was Gaara, but this man didn't have a marking on his forehead. His hair looked matted and shiny; he looked as if he hadn't bathed in awhile. But when it shined in the sun, Sakura thought it was blood that was making his hair look the way it did. She gave a small shiver, his eyes were a brown color and his face gave an emotionless stare. Did all the Akatsuki members try and seem emotionless shells? She didn't know, but she hoped not. She wondered where they were going. But she could see large mountains along the horizon.

_Nice location._ Sakura thought to herself.

AN:: Sorry it took so long, umm, some family problems and whatnot. But there you go, tell me what you think, and I'll try my hardest not to get the next chapter up soon.


	4. Join, or die

**AN**: Hola my readers, I know its been about, well no I don't know how long its been since I got a chapter up. So I guess that's a bad thing, oh well. But anyways, I hope you like this. I really don't, kind of boring to me. But its just a filler, and as I was writing this, I got ALOT of ideas for the next chapter. Believe me, it'll blow your mind! Haha, if you get my meaning, and if you don't please please don't read the next one. I don't want to ruin your virgin mind!

Disclaimer:: I don't own! But damn, I wish I did!

The day rolled on as if Sakura and Itachi didn't have three extra wheels. No one made a sound, and not a single word was uttered by anyone. Sakura thought they were all insane! How could a group of people, let alone people who lived and work with each other, not speak? This was crazy, _My God, I'll go crazy! Please someone; please say something to break this damn silence!_

Nothing…. No one said anything still. Sakura let out a silent sigh, she hated this. She felt like the world was waiting for her to do something, like she was in the spotlight, and she couldn't do anything. She noted that none of the new men really introduced themselves, but then again, she wasn't sure how cold blooded killers greeted people. And she didn't think they shook hands and were all cheery about it either. She only knew that the blue man's name was Kisame, and all three of them were in the Akatsuki. But then again, she didn't want to get to know who these men were. Knowing Itachi was enough for her.

She watched as the mountains got bigger and bigger, wherever they were going, Sakura guessed it was hidden either on-top of the mountain, or inside. She hoped they would get to wherever they were going, and quick. The sun was starting to set, and it wasn't that much of an enjoyment to wonder around a mountain in the darkness for her. The breeze started to pick up, it stirred the scents of the land around. It was so natural; grass, water, and something else. Something sweet. Whatever it was, she liked, and it was sweet enough that she could taste it in the back of her throat. Sakura eyed around, she saw nothing.

Sakura must have slowed a little, because the Kisame pushed her forward, and made her stumble, "Watch it pinky."

His voice sounded playful, but also serious. _Pinky? _Maybe that was a way of being friendly, she hoped so. Sakura gave a small smirk, and picked up her pace to match the others. She was tired of walking. It was rather boring to her. Sakura wished she could be in a cool bubble bath right now. It would sooth her sore muscles, and tired limbs. She felt like she needed rest, even thought there wasn't much action today. About half way up the mountain, the Akatsuki members, other the Itachi, started to let their eyes wonder around at the land before them. They seemed as if they were looking for something.

Sakura also looked around, nothing but dirt, grass and bugs. But soon she heard them all stop walking, she did that same. She looked at the others; the red head stared at her, and then moved his foot over a small patch of dirt with few rocks on it. Sakura heard a faint 'Click' and watched as a large metal tunnel moved out of the ground. She would have never thought that there was anything there if they all hadn't stopped. She watched as it opened to reach ten feel tall and several feel in width, she saw Itachi and Kisame, followed by the blonde, start towards the tunnel. She did the same. Sakura was behind the tall blonde man, and in front of the red head. She could feel his eyes burning the back of her skull; she thought she would have burnt hair if the red head kept staring. And when she felt the tunnel start to lower back into the earth, she lost her balance, and fell into him. She gave a slight blush when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry.." Sakura said when he caught her, and when he shoved her forward she gave him a silent 'thanks'.

The tunnel was dimly lit, only a few over head lights were on. She counted them, one every few yards or so. They were hanging from the ceiling, with the wires that connected them all tightly attached to metal above. It was odd seeing that they used electric lights, she didn't know why thought, maybe it was because she thought of it being let my torches with the tunnel being nothing but dirt and bones scattered everywhere.

Step by step, it looked as the tunnel was starting to get bigger. Soon they were walking into a bigger room, it was too dark and the room was too high to see the top of it.

"Deidara," Sakura heard Itachi said. The blonde turned to look at the semi-blinded Uchiha, "Take the kunoichi to the room next to mine, and see to it that she is comfortable."

_Deidara?_ Sakura thought abut the name, but soon followed the man.

When they were around the corner, he spoke to her. "So you're the kunoichi that Itachi needs, un." He looked down at her, she nodded. "You must be very talented then."

Sakura didn't know how to respond to that, "Er, thank you."

"Yeah, what's your name anyways?" Deidara said he was now focusing on the hallway before them both.

"Haruno Sakura." She responded to him. She heard him give a small chuckle, "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Your name."

"What about my name?" Sakura asked; she was starting to get annoyed.

"It matches you well. Sakura blossoms, the color." He said, and Sakura relaxed, a lot of people made that connection. "Is that your real color, yeah?"

"Yes, it's natural." She answered, he did talk more then Itachi and she liked speaking to someone. He stopped in front of a large wooden door; it had various markings on it.

From what Sakura saw, it looked like it had village symbols on it. Deidara lifted his hand, and it looked as if he were counting. His hand moved left, and he started walking again. She walked with him, and when they same to the end of the hallway, she noticed that there were thirteen doors, some with makings on them, other blank. Deidara stopped at the end hall, and opened the last door. The room was dark, but there was a small snapping sound of a light switch. The room exploded with light.

"Ah," Sakura gasped, and covered her eyes; a warning would have been nice for her.

When she reopened her eyes, she saw a big room. And Deidara was talking into it; she walked in also, getting a better view of the whole room. It was huge, a big king sized canopy bed, it had black curtains and matching sheets, pillows and comforter, a small nightstand next to it. There was a closet in the back of the room, and a book shelf beside it, it was filled with books, and a window; that was at least twice her size.

"Bathroom's right there, yeah." Deidara said, pointing towards the door in the corner. "Food will be brought to you, don't leave the room, or you _will_ be killed, and don't worry about being quiet, the rooms are sound-proof, un." Deidara tapped on the wall with a knuckle.

And with that, he left, closing the door quickly but quietly. _Wait, I'll be killed if I leave this room._ That scared her to a point, but she thought it better not test it. She looked at the room, and walked around, first stopping at the bed. She put her hands on it, and pushed. It was soft, she would love sleeping tonight. She didn't remember the last time she had slept in a bed this soft. Soon she found herself at the book self, she looked at the rather old books and picked one out. It was written in some strange language; one she didn't know, so she placed it back. Maybe she would have time to read later, she walked away from the books, the window was next. Sakura pulled back the curtains, and a gasped. It was a beautiful view, a garden with many trees. Even though it was dark outside, the light from her room lit up bright enough to get a good picture of what was out there. But when she saw people walking onto the big yard, she quickly snapped shut the curtains.

Last she checked out the bathroom, she almost fell over. There was a huge tube, she thought it could qualify as a small pond, it was that big. She noticed that the tub had bottles of soaps and oils around it. She needed a bath; there was a fluffy towel that was draped over the side of the tub. She turned the knob to the water and it flowed easily out of it. She stripped from her clothes, and let them lay on the ground next to the tub.

She sat on the edge, wrapped in the towel; waiting got the water to fill up. But then she noticed another door on the other side of the room, Sakura got up, and walked towards it, she stopped, she remembered what Itachi had said.

"_Take the kunoichi to the room next to mine."_ She also remembered her room was the last, so this had to be Itachi's room. Her hand; unknowingly, reached out for the knob.

She tried to turn it, but nothing happened. She tried it again, it moved down, but then stopped, it wouldn't go any farther; it was locked from the other side. And she didn't want to 'break' into Itachi's room. That was asking for another world of pain. She left the door alone, and walked back over to the tub. She took the towel off, and folded it for reuse after she was done bathing. She slowly climbed into the warm water.

Sakura let a small moan out of her lips as she entered the water. It was so soothing, she felt like just sitting there. As Sakura sat there, she saw a small wash cloth and grabbed it. She poured a small amount of lavender soap onto it. She slowly started to work the soap onto her arms. It felt good to clean herself properly. It had been awhile since she had been able to take a bath, and relax. But the feeling only last for a few minutes, Sakura heard the door that lead to Itachi's room open. He was standing there, shirtless. Sakura instantly blushed, and covered herself.

"You don't need to cover yourself, I can't see." Itachi pointed out, he was right, but Sakura still didn't uncover.

"What are you doing in here?" Sakura asked, her face still bright pink,

"Bathing," Itachi said mockingly.

"Well I'm using it now, I'll be don.." Sakura was cut off.

"I am not waiting for you to finish, besides this is _my_ bathroom, so I will use it whenever I want. Regardless of who might be in it." Itachi stated, and he started to peel his pants off. Sakura gasped, and turned before she saw anything.

When she heard him enter the water, she peaked. He wasn't near her; he was on the other side of the tub. Well maybe she could finish washing, and get out quickly.

_You have to admit, he looks great shirtless._ Inner Sakura said.

_Shut up, whose side are you on anyways? You called me weak for letting him kiss me, and now you're going to say he looks good without a shirt on. Pick a side._ Sakura yelled at her inner self.

Sakura's blush hadn't left her face, if anything it was now brighter then ever. Even though he was sitting far away from her, she could still see the toned muscles in his chest, his long black hair sticking to his neck. She couldn't help herself, she watched as he just sat there. Sakura needed to leave; she quickly washed her hair with little to almost no soap at all, and rinsed it out. She grabbed the towel that she had placed on the side of the tube, and wrapped it around herself; picked up her clothes and flew out the open door within mere seconds.

Itachi felt the water ripple around him, and he opened his eyes. Nothing. He smirked to himself, and knew that she had left because she was very uncomfortable being around him, let alone being naked with him.

When the room that connected Sakura's room to the bathroom shut, she placed her back against the cool wood of the door. Her skin pricked up at the sudden cold. She didn't want to be near Itachi, not when they were both naked in the same room at least.

But her attention was pulled to the sound of knocking at her door, she didn't have time to answer when door flew open; reviling the quiet red head that she had met when Kisame and Deidara had come to 'collect' both her and Itachi. He stood with a tray in his hands. From what she could see, and guessed from the steam coming from a bowl, it was her dinner.

The red head looked at her wide eyed, and quickly sat the tray on the nightstand next to the bed; he gave her one apologetic look, probably because he should have waited until she had said it was okay to come in, and left. He closed the door behind him, and she heard a small click. She thanked herself for not dropping the towel after she shut the bathroom door, she normally did that. It was comforting to know she was able to whatever she wanted in her room, but then she remembered, she was just 'borrowing' this room for now. And she couldn't just drop her towel and walk around naked.

But after a few moments, Sakura walked over to the closet; which she hadn't checked out yet. And opened it. There was absolutely no color choice, it was either black or... well black. She rolled her eyes, maybe this wasn't so bad. She didn't have to worry on what and what not to wear around the Akatsuki members. She just thought it was an 'all black' thing with them. Sakura grabbed the closest piece of clothing to her, and pulled it slightly to look at it. _Really now? How does a person only dress in all black, no color! No wonder all of the Akatsuki members are always in a killing mood._ Sakura thought, and giggled at the thought of Itachi wearing a bright color; like pink.

She sighed, wearing all black wouldn't be that different. She would just have to wash her old clothes, and wait till she could get new ones. The piece of clothing she had been checking out seemed like the most comfortable, and pulled on it to bring it out . It was a thin cheongsam, much like the one she already had. She walked back over to her old outfit, and grabbed her chest wrap. She let the white fluffy towel drop, and for the first time, Sakura noticed how cold it was in the room. Her skin instantly perked up, and she gave a small shiver. Sakura rubbed her arms for a second, and hurried with getting dressed. When she was done, she felt much warmer, other then her arms. It had taken a good ten minutes of just standing and rubbing her arms to keep from shivering again.

"I wonder why it's cold.." Sakura muttered to herself.

"Because the base is deep in the mountain, so it takes the sun longer to warm up the inside of the rooms, yeah." It was a deep voice, and it made Sakura jump. She turned, ready to attack. But noticed it was Deidara. He stood there, and Sakura felt violated, she had no clue how long he was standing there, because she didn't hear the door open at all. Deidara must have guessed what she was thinking, "Don't worry, I wasn't peeping on you. I just got here, and heard you say something out loud, yeah. Relax."

"Um, okay," Sakura said, "Er, what are you doing in here?"

"Leader wants to see you, yeah. Have you eaten?" He asked, but she didn't have time to answer because he looked over at where the food was placed on the nightstand, still steaming. "Come, you'll have time to eat later, yeah."

Without a word, Sakura followed Deidara into the dark hallway. She thought it was weird that whoever ran the Akatsuki wanted to see her, she wasn't anything to him, or at least that's what she thought. She wondered what he looked like, when she thought of the leader of a murderous gang of ninjas; all she could picture was either a small skeleton looking man, who was insane. Or a big, tall monstrous man, but her thought were interrupted. When Deidara came to a complete stop, she bumped into him, and snapped back into reality. They were now standing in a big chamber, and from what she could see, it was a man sitting in a large chair in the middle of the room. It was dimply lit, and she could only see small outlines of him.

"Is this her?" his voice wasn't as deep as she thought it would have been.

"Yeah." Deidara said, and he walked away from both Sakura and the man sitting in the chair.

"Haruno Sakura, am I correct?" the man asked.

"Yes." Sakura said quickly.

"I am to understand that in return for healing Itachi's eyes, he will revile to you where his younger brother is, right?" He asked, but it sounded more like a statement then anything.

"You are right." Sakura answered him.

"And where are you to go after you have killed the other Uchiha?" He asked, Sakura felt a very bad vibe from this man. He was real danger, and she could tell.

"Um… I'm not sure."

"Do you plan to return to Konoha?"

"No!" Sakura said it a little louder then she meant. It was an accident, but she did get it across to whoever this guy might be, that she wasn't going to be returning to Konoha. And she would never return either.

"Your not, then where?" He asked again.

"I'm not sure; I have no idea to where I'm going to go." Sakura stated.

"We can't just let you leave, you know. You know where the Akatsuki base is. Do you plan on joining us?" He asked.

Even though Sakura hadn't put much thought into it, she didn't really have another option. She thought about becoming a rouge-nin and just move around from country to country. She could live in a different nation, and live like she never had a life in Konoha, she could pretend that she lived in that nation her whole life. Maybe that's what she needed, to start over. But she didn't know how, maybe she had ANBU looking for her. Tsunade could have told them to look everywhere, and if she found out about healing Itachi's eyes, she didn't want to think of what would happen to her.

"I don…" Sakura started, but was interrupted.

"Leader, if the kunoichi joins, it would benefit us greatly. She is a medic-nin, trained by the hokage herself. Not only with medic skills, but also in strength." It was Itachi's voice. He sounded pretty confident in his words too.

"Itachi let the girl speak for herself." The leader said; it was firm, but also soft. "Would you be joining us after the other Uchiha is killed?"

Sakura thought it wouldn't be so bad living with the Akatsuki, but then she remembered who they were, "No, I am no cold blooded killer."

This did not shock the leader, "Ah, but remember kunoichi, you know where the Akatsuki are stationed, you cannot simply leave. And go telling anyone where we are, so the choice you are left with is an easy one. Either join, and live. Or leave, and die."

Sakura felt stuck, she did want to kill Sasuke. But she didn't want to become a member of the Akatsuki. Then she was struck with an idea. She could stay until she killed Sasuke, and whenever the chance came to she would run away. And start over somewhere else completely different. All she had to do was play her way through this, maybe she could pull this off. Maybe not, but she wasn't going to give up a chance in killing Sasuke, he would pay for what he took from her, and if she had to anything, she would.

"I'll stay." Sakura said, and she let her head drop, she had to play this off. So that they would believe she had no other choice but to stay.

"Good girl," the man said, "Itachi, this girl is under your care completely. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

Itachi nodded. And then she heard foot steps, soon all the lights were not off and the room was completely dark. Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder, and push her back through the way she first came. She didn't know who it was, but they pushed her gently but their grip on her shoulder was firm.

**AN**: I know this is much more talkative then the other chapters, this a bit boring; I know. But just think about the next chapter, it'll much, much more 'interesting' if you catch my drift. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you probably should be reading this anyways. But there is a surprise for my older readers. I promise it'll be amazing :] I hope you didn't hate this chapter that much.

Question, and comments are always welcome! Enjoy!


	5. Dreams

**AN**:: Hello my little chicken nuggets! What a wonderful day, am I right? I think so; the best type of weather to write in is, well, Rain! That's what it's been doing the past, oh, five or six days! Goodness! There's nothing to do but eat, sleep, read, watch Jerry Springer, or write. And right about now, Jerry isn't on. So writing is my best option. Besides it's around five in the morning, and no one in my home is awake. It's so quiet. SHHHH, the key board might make my little brother and sister wake up! Oh well, they can't read so no point in trying to hide this, lol. Enjoy. Remember my little chicks; if you read the Authors note from the last chapter, and you didn't understand it, please, I'm begging you, do not read this chapter! I can't ruin perfectly pure virgin minds! And I'm sorry to my older readers; it's not a Lemon like I intended it to be. More like a lime, eh, it's still pretty good. But next, I'll try my hardest to make one hell of a Lemon! Or maybe Lemonade, damn; now I'm thirsty!

**Disclaimer::** I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the charters! ENJOY!

Sakura and whoever was pushing her down the hall were at a steady pace. And when Sakura saw the doors with different village symbols on them, she knew she was being put back in her room. She felt like a child being punished, she didn't need to be pushed into a room, it wasn't like she refusing to go anywhere. She had come on her free-will, but she was being pushed around like she was their prisoner. Sakura let a small sigh out when they reached her room, when the door opened; she found that it was Itachi that had been pushing her. He shoved her through the doorway, and closed it softly behind her. She heard a small click, and she knew she was locked in.

_Why do I need to be locked in? It's not like I'm going to leave.._ Sakura though to herself, _but then again it could be for my protection from the other Akatsuki members._

Maybe she was right; Sakura had already met four, well five if she counted the leader. And she didn't know how many members the Akatsuki had, and she also didn't know if they knew she was here.

_That's probably why Deidara said not to leave the room. _Inner Sakura pointed out.

"Maybe.." Sakura said out loud, she also wondered if the Akatsuki had female members.

There had to be at least one woman around, right? Men had their needs, and they just couldn't be running around trying to find a cheap whore, and then run back to wherever. Did they have their own personal _servants_, or _slaves_? She shivered at the thought of being a sex slave to a murdered. They would never see true love, and if they did have sex slaves, the Akatsuki probably went through a lot of females. She could only pray that the Akatsuki wasn't holding people against their will. And with the end of those thoughts, Sakura remembered that she had food waiting for her. She turned to look at the nightstand; the bowl of soup was no longer steaming. Sakura sat on the bed, and lifted the tray to her lap. She picked on the spoon that was sitting next to the bowl, and placed it into the soup. It filled up fast, but for some reason she didn't eat it. She just swirled it around clockwise, it made a small 'clink' sound the metal spoon made contact to the glass bowl.

_What have I gotten myself into..._ Sakura thought, everything just hit her. She wasn't scared of trying to kill Sasuke, or even having second thoughts about that.

She just wanted to know why all of the events that had happened over the past few days. Not even a week ago, she was sitting in Konoha, filing out paperwork for Tsunade. It would have been a normal week if she hadn't agreed to do _anything_ to find Sasuke. She would be sitting at home now, doing nothing. Trying to think of nothing, but her thoughts would always be brought back to the day Naruto died. She hated thinking about it, it tore her heart in two every time she would even try and remember a pleasant image of him. But when she saw his big blue eyes, and his bright blonde hair, it would turn against her; soon she would remember blood and dirt caked on his handsome face and him dying in her arms.

"You know it won't do anything if you keep staring at it." A male's voice rang in. It startled Sakura and made her jump a little. Sakura quickly looked up to see the red head standing in her doorway.

"I.. I know." Sakura said embarrassed, "I was just…. thinking."

"About?" He asked. He was leaning on the door frame.

"An old friend." Sakura said; she could feel her eyes stinging.

The red head didn't say anything, he just seemed to stare at her, and Sakura was about to tell him _It's rude to stair_, but remembered what happened the last time she said that to someone. She looked back to the food on her lap, and Sakura noticed for the first time, she wasn't hungry. Thinking about her dead friend had made her lose her appetite. She placed the tray on the nightstand where she had first had it, and sighed.

"It really isn't good for the past to claim your future." The red head said before he left Sakura alone.

Sakura thought about that, whoever he was, he was right. She sighed one more time, and fell all the way onto the bed. _This feels amazing!_ Sakura thought, and she had remembered how long it had been since she had laid in a bed this comfy. Sakura slipped off her shoes, and rolled under the covers, it was still very cold in the room. When she was finally into a position she like, she closed her eyes. Soon sleep claimed her. It took twenty minutes for her mind to kick in and start playing games with her.

(Start of dream)

"_Damn, where is it?"_ Sakura asked, she was now back in Konoha ransacking her room, she was searching for Naruto's headband.

Although he would have been buried with it, Sakura had taken it before anyone had come to her aid. She slipped if off Naruto's head, and hid it in her chest wrap. She pictured it, she slowly untied the blue cloth from behind his head, and it fell to the side. Sakura kissed his forehead and told her friend goodbye. His head band was the only thing she had left of her friend. She couldn't remember when she had hid it.

"_DAMMIT!"_ Sakura shouted, she moved her bed completely across the room. And there it was. Sitting there face down. Sakura sighed, _"Thank God."_

When she picked it up and flipped it over, Sakura let it fall to the floor again. It wasn't Naruto's headband. She stumbled backwards and fell on her bed. When she had taken her dear friends hand piece it didn't have a dirt stain, or even a single scratch on it. But right through the middle, there was a gash in the medal. Right over the Hidden Leaf symbol.

"_You were so excited to find it, why drop it?"_ A male voice rang through her ear. She hopped off the bed, and ran through for the door, but was stopped dead in her tracks. Sakura did a full spin, and was looking into the sharingan eyes of Itachi.

"_Itachi..." _Sakura started to say, but he placed a finger on his lips.

"_Your wondering why I here, am I right?"_ He asked in a cocky voice. Sakura nodded her head; she had healed his eyes long ago. It had been years since she'd seen the Akatsuki member. _"Just coming in for a check-up."_

Sakura felt lucky when she had returned to Konoha and no one asked where she had been. And not a single soul knew that she had healed Itachi's eyes. But she had made a deal with him, if she healed his eyes, he could no longer bother the Hidden Leaf village. She had given up her chance to kill Sasuke to have her old, miserable life back, and the safe protection of Konoha. She spoke to the leader of the Akatsuki, she would become their own private medic, but they would come to her. And in return, they would make sure the Hidden Leaf was safe.

"_Really?" _Sakura asked, and looked him over, _"You look fine to me, as does your sharingan."_

"_Are you sure? I'm not acting like myself."_ His voice faded as he leaned in closer to Sakura, soon his lips captured hers.

Sakura gasped, letting Itachi take advantage of her open mouth. He let his tongue roam her mouth while his hands worked there way along her body. The tightened around her waist and Sakura was still in shock. He was right, Itachi wasn't acting like himself, and this wasn't him. Sakura wanted to push him away. But she didn't, even if she wanted to hate this man, she couldn't. But when he pulled away, she wasn't looking into red sharingan eyes, they were black.

"_Itachi.." Sakura started, "Your eyes?"_

"_No sharingan,"_ Itachi stated, _"You look breath taking without it being activated."_

Sakura blushed, she felt like she was talking to Sasuke when she was only beginning to be a ninja. She eyed the older Uchiha; Sakura felt her heart beating against her chest. It was had and fast. Sakura felt his hands moving, one to her lower back, and one playing with the hem of her shirt. He pulled her closer, while moving his hand underneath her shirt. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down. Her lips met his, and at first the kiss was light and innocent. Itachi moved forward, pressing Sakura on the down closed door. Sakura tightened her grip on his neck, and dug her nails lightly into his skin. Sakura gave a small moan when she felt Itachi lift her right leg up and grinded into her. Itachi's hand, now under her shirt, started to lift it. And Sakura did that same to him.

She pulled his shirt off, and gazed at his well toned chest. Sakura pulled him back into a hungry kiss; she opened her mouth, and attacked his. Itachi pulled at her chest wrap, and removed it with a few easy pulls and tugs. Sakura could feel him pulling on her pants. She moved her kisses down his jaw line, and to his neck. She sucked on his neck, and she felt him moan. Sakura moved her hands to his shoulders, and dug harder. Itachi pushed her harder onto the door.

(End of Dream)

Sakura woke up sweating; she threw off the thick blanket, and welcomed the cold air that rushed over her body. Sakura rolled over onto her back, and placed a hand over her face.

"What's wrong with me.." She thought out loud.

_You like him, you want to love him, you want to hold him, you want to kiss him.._ Inner Sakura sang.

_Believe me, I want to do more then kiss him._ Sakura thought, and she silenced inner Sakura, and pushed inner Sakura to the back of her mind.

Sakura swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and stepped onto the floor. The icy cold made her shiver, but she stepped onto the ground. She flicked on the light, and the room lit up quickly. She sighed, and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the sink, and splashed water on her face. She dabbed her face with a small hand towel, and though through her dream.

_Okay, so I was at home; looking for Naruto's headband. Itachi showed up, and well.. God, I can't even think about that! How childish, I'm old enough to have sex and not be judged, and the thought of it makes me blush like a little girl who just got her first kiss! Ugh. Talk about the life of a shinobi._

Sakura walked up and down her room. This was annoying her to no end. She didn't know why she wanted Itachi, but she did. Sakura laughed, and knew something about this was funny. Maybe inner Sakura would tell her.

_Why am I laughing?_ She asked herself.

_It's funny. You know that old saying "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" that should be changed to "The enemy of my enemy is the one I want to sleep with"._ Inner Sakura laughed hard.

_Shut up, please. You really get annoying after awhile of unneeded comments.._ Sakura told her inner self. She was tired of her, even though that was her; it was annoying to have someone make fun of you twenty-four seven. Sakura sighed, and laid back down on the bed. It was like having Sasuke back in her life when she was obsessed with being his first love.

Sakura didn't cover back up; she liked the cool air hitting her. Plus it kept her awake; she didn't want to have another dream about Itachi. Even though she did like the thought, it would probably be better if she didn't have any emotional ties to the Akatsuki member. Or any of them for that matter; Sakura didn't want to get attached, because she didn't plan on staying around that long. And hopefully none of them wanted to get closer to her either. It was bad enough that she wanted to sleep with Itachi; she didn't want to gain a friend here.

But then again, she really didn't have many friends. Maybe a handful back in Konoha, but she hardly talked to them. And she knew they she had no one now that she was a rouge ninja. That thought sent shivers down her spine, _Rouge Ninja,_ did that mean she was one of the nation's greatest enemies? Would she be hunted down, or would Konoha think it was nothing to have her just vanish. She remembered the good times when they were all younger, she missed those days, that was when she could be care free and have fun. But she was a child back then, where she had an easy life. Now things were complicated, and it wasn't fun anymore. It was hard enough being a child, because you didn't understand anything and you weren't expected to. This was the only reason Sakura didn't want children. She had wanted for years to have little Uchiha babies, dozens of little black haired green eyed children that looked like her and Sasuke. But that was when she was a child, and now Sakura no longer wanted children, she didn't hate them; she just didn't want to bring a life into the world and have it go through what she had to live through.

Although she knew the child's life wouldn't be one-hundred percent like hers, but it would be in one way or another somewhat the same. And now that she had helped Itachi with his sight, and the Leader had thought she was going to join, she would be on the run for the rest of her life. And she couldn't bring a child into the world, it would be unfair to it, and she couldn't have it being used against her. Sakura knew that it was a selfish thought, but it was true.

"Life was much easier back then..." Sakura thought out loud.

"How so?" the voice startled her, she looked in the direction of where the voice came from. It was the same red head.

"How do you keep coming in here without me noticing? And who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure why you do not notice; maybe you're too deep in thought to feel someone watching you. And I am Sasori." The man stated.

"Sa-sori." Sakura mouthed, and laid back down on the bed. "Life was just easier when I was a child. Not as complicated as this."

Sakura felt the bed shift weight, and tilted her head up to see that Sasori was now sitting on the side of the mattress. "Care to explain?"

She sat back up, and placed her back on the wooden headboard. "Well, like this; when I was a child I wouldn't be healing a murde... I mean Itachi eyes."

"You mean murderer." Sasori corrected her correction, "The word does not bother the Akatsuki, because that is what we are; cold blooded murderers. It's what we do best."

_Yeah, well I bet Itachi is better at something else._ Inner Sakura spoke.

"Oh…" Sakura said, and contained "I wouldn't be forced to join the Akatsuki. I wouldn't want to kill Sasuke."

Sasori cocked an eyebrow, "Don't lie to me girl, you're not joining. As soon as you get what you want, you'll leave. Don't try and convince me it's a lie."

"Err..." Sakura started, "Alright, I don't plan on staying. You'll probably tell your leader that, won't you?"

"No," Sasori said, "I am not a child running to their parent. Besides" he shrugged, "It'll be fun tracking you down."

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." Sakura laughed a little, "By the way, why are you and Deidara the only ones that seem to like talking. You two are the only ones that have had a conversation with me, and not threatened me."

"Deidara and I are the same in one way or another. We're artists." Sasori stated, he sounded very confident with what he was saying.

"Really? How so?" Sakura asked. _That really didn't answer my question, but no! Please do go on._ Sakura though.

He placed a hand under his robe, and it looked like he was moving it around a little. And when he removed his hand, he placed it in front of her. His sleeve covered his hand, so Sakura couldn't see what he was trying to hand her. But out of pure curiosity she reached out and felt something slightly heavy drop into her hand. It felt cold, and when Sakura pulled it our from under his sleeve, it was a small wooden carving.

In fact it was a beautiful wooden carving of a girl, with a long flowing dress with short cut hair. Sakura held it in front of the light to get a better look at it, and discovered that it was perfect! The dress was smooth, and little designs cut into it made it look like she was dancing. Her hair was wavy and it also looked as if she was moving in the wind. Her face was heart shaped; the girl had high cheek bones. Her nose was small, and her eyes were slanted. She guessed that this woman was either Asian, or Indian.

"It's beautiful." Sakura gasped.

"You mean _she's_ beautiful." Sasori corrected her.

"This is a real woman?" Her face look dumbfounded.

"_Was_ a real woman." Sasori said with a calm voice, "She was the perfect little doll. That was her favorite dress, she loved life; very full of it to be correct."

"Wh-what happened to her?" Sakura hesitated. She was scared to know, and didn't know what possessed her to ask such a stupid question, _He probably killed her! He just admitted that killing is the only thing the Akatsuki do best!_

"Dolls grow old, and they break easily." Sasori told Sakura, she handed the wooden figure back to him, but he held his hand up, as if to stop her. "You keep it, since you like it so much."

"Thank you, Sasori." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. His smile looked as if it was a painful one, but he got up and headed towards the door.

"Food will be brought to you within the next few hours." He said, and closed the door, for the first time Sakura didn't hear the 'click' of the door locking.

Maybe they trusted her, or maybe it was a trap. To she if she really did want to be here. Of course she didn't want to stay, but she wasn't going to take the risk of being killed to see if there was a trap outside or not. Sakura went back to studying the small wooden carving. It truly was beautiful, and whoever the girl is… was, was truly beautiful. She really did look like she was dancing, and the detail was remarkable. Sakura placed the carving on the nightstand, and got up. She walked over to the bath room, and opened the door to find Itachi standing in front of the mirror.

"Oh.. sorr…" Sakura started.

"No kunoichi, you may come in." he told her, he was staring at the mirror. Sakura noticed that he was shirtless. He was just looking the mirror, what was he doing? And what was going through his mind.

Sakura sat on the ledge of the tub and glanced at Itachi, she could see his well developed muscles in his back, "Um, what are you doing?"

"Looking, my vision is getting better you know." Itachi told her, "I can see things close up, but far away is very difficult, it take me awhile to figure out what far objects are. But that is not what I wanted to speak to you about."

_SHIT! He heard Sasori and you speaking! BUSTED BITCH! Busted! He knows we aren't staying with him after we kill Sasuke! Can't keep your mouth shut can you? Stupid, that what you are! Pure and utterly stupid!_

"What did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked, she kept her tone was steady and calm.

"About the conversation you just had with Sasori." _If that didn't hit the nail on the head! Told you!_

"How did you know I was speaking with him?" Sakura asked, she didn't want to play stupid, so she came right out and asked.

"I could hear." Itachi turned around, and looked at her. "And other things from tonight."

"But Deidara said that the walls…" Sakura started.

"Do not trust the Akatsuki." Itachi said, his tone was firm. Sakura felt her cheeks turn hot, and her heart beat sped up. She was busted for speaking with Sasori, and she was also busted for dreaming of Itachi. For the _second_ time. _And I thought he just heard the conversation, looks like your in deep this time._ "You seem to always been thing about me."

"Um… err, ah." Sakura couldn't form words. She was truly busted.

"Caught, aren't you?" Itachi chuckled, and slowly moved over to where Sakura was sitting. "So you're not planning of joining the Akatsuki, should have figured that. But he is right, it should be fun hunting a cherry blossom like you down."

"Well you'll enjoy that more then me." Sakura started, and rolled her eyes.

**AN::** Well not as fun as I would have liked, only a lime. BORING! But don't worry, I know I got your hopes up, but next one will be amazingly lemony! Yummy, yummy! Comments and questions are always welcome! Please review, I'd love to hear anything! And everything :]


	6. Moments

**AN:** Okay, so lately I've been thinking. And wouldn't it great if I finally wrote a Lemon. No bring PG-13 shit I've been doing and teasing you for the past week, I mean rated M for a reason; and I'm not talking about the language! HAHA, goodness, I'm horrible! Nope wait, I'm just a perverted babe, and I love it :] Enjoy, I know you will! R&R please!

**Warning:**__This chapter is **NOT** for people that don't understand the Birds and the Bee's! If you're under 16, please don't read! I can't be held accountable if your "mommy" or "daddy" sees you reading this.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, sorry! Don't own Naruto!

Itachi studied Sakura, and sat on the rim of the tub with her, it felt really weird sitting there with him, it was like trying to force an awkward conversation with someone she had no intention of getting to know. "And earlier tonight, you seemed… very restless."

_He knows! Lie your ass off! Tell me it was Sasuke, or Naruto... or, I don't know! Anyone! If he finds out that you were dreaming about him... again, he'll use that against you!_ Inner Sakura thought. She was panicking, but so was Sakura. She tried to take a deep breath and calm down but that didn't work.

She felt like her heart was going a million miles an hour, Sakura wanted to clutch her chest and try and stop her heart from beating so hard against her ribs. But she took a silent breath, and forced herself to make a straight face.

"It wasn't about you, so don't flatter yourself." Sakura crossed her arms; that was the first thing that came to her mind; deny everything, make him feel embarrassed for even thinking that she was dreaming about him. "Honestly, to think it was about you! Don't make me lau…"

Itachi reached out with quick speed and grabbed her hand, and first it was soft. But it started to get tighter and harder the longer he held it. She didn't know if he was trying to be nice, or if this was a way of torture.

"Don't try and lie." Itachi glared at her, "You do not know anyone else with the name Itachi."

_You said his name! How stupid! You're not getting away with this._ Inner Sakura shouted, her voice was like nails on a chalk board. Or maybe the pain in her hand was making everything seem twice as worse.

_Don't admit it! Don't say he's right! Don't say it, don't._ Sakura chanted in her head; over and over again. She kept saying that until she could feel her knuckles starting to give way, Sakura started to grind her teeth until she couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Okay, okay!" Sakura blurted out, "It was about you!" Sakura would have never admitted that that dream was about him, if he wasn't almost breaking her hand under his grip. She pulled her hand into her chest, and whimpered.

Sakura didn't know why it was so important for him to hear that she was having sexual dreams about him. Why did it matter to him? There would never be anything other then lustful thoughts. Well that's what she thought at least.

"You could have told the truth, and your hand wouldn't have suffered for your lies." Itachi said it as if he was talking about the weather. Sakura was still rubbing her hand. He only wanted to hear that he was right; he didn't care if he had to hurt Sakura. He wanted to be right.

"I don't see why it was so important that you needed to know." Sakura said out of anger, she pointed a finger at him, "What's your problem? Do you get off by knowing others want you? Just because I'm attracted to you, doesn't mean anything! And I'm not going to let you use this against me. Got that?"

With that, Itachi smacked her. His hand slid across her right cheek, and his nail caught her upper lip, making a small cut. A tingle across her face was the other thing that she could feel. She lifted her hand, and placed it over her cheek. She could feel her eyes stinging, so she turned her face away from him. Sakura sucked in a breath of air, and stood up and walked away from the man that had just stuck her. Sakura could feel her eyes filling with more tears, but she couldn't let them fall, not in front of him at least. When she reached the door, and closed it lightly, leaving Itachi sitting on the rim of the tub by himself, she leaned her back on the door, and felt a single tear fall.

Sakura whipped it off her cheek, and it stung to touch it. She hadn't notice how much force was put into him sticking her. But it was sore to the touch, and she didn't want to even think about how it looked. She knew it would bruise, but she wouldn't look to see if it was already bruising. And then Sakura finally tasted blood, she licked her lips and found the small cut, it burned. But it didn't hurt as much as her pride. Sakura felt like a child, like she had back talker her parent and that was her punishment. But then again, a parent wouldn't have hit their child as hard as he had hit her. Sakura whipped her tears out of her eyes and turned again and reopened the door. He was still sitting on the tub, and she walked up to him.

"If you came for an apology, you really have los…" Sakura smacked him.

"I'm not a child, you can't punish me like one either!" Sakura almost screamed. She crossed her arms, and walked out of the room. But when she got to the door way, she felt Itachi grab her arm.

He twisted it behind her, and wrapped his arm around her neck. Sakura hissed in pain, and sucked in a last breath of air. She clawed at the arm wrapped around her neck with her free hand. Sakura pushed herself hard against his back, and she felt him start to walk backwards. She hoped that if she thrashed back and forth, maybe he would fall and it would give her time to get away from him. But the more Sakura tried to move, the more energy she had to put in it. She was starting to feel her head spin, and black spots in her vision. Sakura started to panic even more, she started to try and twist her body. But Itachi had a hard grip on her arm, and she wasn't going to able to get out of it.

_You're going to die,_ Inner Sakura sounded as little as Sakura felt. Her voice was just a whisper, but it was loud enough to be heard. And that set something off in Sakura.

"You.. ca-n't kil-l me!" Sakura tried to breath. But his arm tightened around her neck. She felt her lungs begging for air, and when she thought she was going to pass out. He let go of her. She fell on all fours.

Sakura was grateful that he let go, she finally felt air reenter her lungs. And it was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. She couldn't believe that he had let her go; she thought for sure she was going to die. She was glad he let her go, but she was also enraged that he had done it.

"Watch yourself; you won't always be useful to me." Itachi stated, and pulled her up by her hair. Sakura hissed in pain from all her weight being shifted so suddenly. She felt herself being dragged, she slammed her eyes shut and started to whimper and whine in pain, "Remember that kunoichi."

Itachi still had a good handful of her hair in his hand while he moved into the room that Sakura was using for the time being. He threw her on the bed, and he couldn't help but notice how helpless she looked. Even though he didn't have a perfect view of his prey, she looks completely and utterly innocent lying on the bed. Her arms covering her chest, and her hair flared out. Sakura breathing hard, watching her chest move up and down quickly. He had to admit she looked delicious. The things he could do to her, and she couldn't stop him. It made his skin craw with pleasure. Itachi moved forward, maybe he could do something to the girl.

_Girl? No, not the same person I'm seeing now._ It was true; she defiantly didn't look like a girl. Gender wise yes, but she didn't look like a child; she looked like a woman that could easily be taken. And he didn't want a chance like this to be passed up. Sakura couldn't tell what he was doing, or even thinking. Her inner self was right; she had crossed the line by smacking him. But when she felt his weight start to craw on the bed, Sakura peeked through her hair.

To say she wasn't scared would have been an outrageous lie. She was, she didn't know what was going on in his sick and sadistic head. Though she did have a small idea, and she liked it. _Looks like you're getting what you wished for._ Inner Sakura smiled.

As she watched Itachi crawled on top of her, she could feel the heat coming off his body. It was arousing, she had to admit that. Soon her body relaxed, and Itachi was just hovering above her. His face was inches away from hers. And he smirked. He could feel the young woman beneath him start to fidget around. He leaned his face closer to hers, and when she thought he was going to kiss her, he moved towards her neck. Itachi nuzzled her neck, and breathed in her scent. It was intoxicating, it smelled like cherry's and grass mixed with a hint of fear; he ran his tongue along her collar bone. It sent shivers down her spine. And she left out a small moan when he began sucking on her neck. Sakura moved her hands into his hair, and dug her nails into his skull. Although it didn't hurt, it did drive the older Uchiha mad. He bit her a little harder then what Sakura would have enjoyed, and she felt a small burning feeling. Even if he had bitten through her soft skin, it felt amazing. And Itachi couldn't help but feel in-powered by the way her blood flowed into his mouth. The sweet metallic taste was something like he had never tasted before. Of course he had tasted blood before, but hers was something of a completely different category.

Sakura was confused, not even five minutes ago she had been on deaths door step waiting for Itachi to crush her throat, and now he was sucking on it. And oh how she loved it. She didn't understand the man that was showing her affection, she thought he wanted to kill her, and now he was showing her passion that she had never experienced. It hurt, in more then one way. Her neck did burn, but that didn't bother her.

"Itachi…" Sakura softly moaned, and he removed her face from her neck. He looked deep into her eyes. They were hazed in a passion that was something he had not seen before. Even though he had taken women to bed, but this… was something new to him.

Itachi gave a small chuckle, "Yes?" Even thought he could have taken the girl right then and there, he didn't. Yes he did want to take the girl, he knew she was a virgin and taking something like that was that he had done a handful of times, but he wanted to her to be willing.

"Please…" Sakura pulled him into a deep kiss, she felt her heart start to beat fast, and she could have sworn she felt Itachi's beating hard against her chest. And he pulled away, she almost yelped, "Please."

She looked up at him with passionate, lust filled eyes. "Please what? Go on, stop. Just tell me what you want _Sakura_. Anything." He said quietly.

"I want you, please. Itachi, I want you." Sakura groaned with pleasure when she felt his body press harder against hers'. He smiled a true smile. He was delighted to say the least.

She was his, and he could do as he pleased. She wanted it, and now he knew how weak she was, or rather one of her weaknesses. It was him, or maybe it was juts the lust and heat of the moment. He didn't care, she wanted him, he also wanted her. And that was reason enough to take her right there.

It was like something had exploded inside him and he gripped her hips roughly and pulled her closer to him. He grinded into her hard and she moaned his name loudly. He smiled, and pulled her face in his. And he felt Sakura wrap her hands around his neck. Her lips were so soft, and they tasted even better. He entered her mouth with ease, and he let their tongues fight until she gave up and let him take her mouth. She felt him bite on her bottom lip and also suck on it. Sakura moaned into their kiss, and felt her inner core start to throb. Itachi moved one of his hands down the side of her body, and onto the hem of her pants. She felt him start to pull on her pants, she jerked when she felt them being tore away.

Itachi smirked when he heard her gasp while he played with the fabric on her underwear. Sakura felt herself starting to panic, but it was for a brief second, when Itachi slid a long slender finger into her. She bucked into him while he moved in and out of her in a steady rhythm. Sakura clawed at the back of him shirt like it was her life-line. She moaned his name, and it felt like the heavens were speaking to him. Sakura felt him inside her, and he felt her starting to become wet. Sakura bit Itachi's lip and sucked on it, while he slid another finger into her core, she moaned into his mouth and pulled harder on his shirt. Soon she felt his warm skin under her nails, and noticed that she had gone through his shirt. She almost laughed when Itachi pulled away and pulled out of her to reach his back.

Itachi reached the back of his shirt and pulled it off. He looked at it, and smirked.

"Sorry.." Sakura said with a shy smile.

"Don't apologize." Itachi leaned back down to kiss her, "It was bothering me anyways."

And he slid both hands under her shirt, and lifted it up. Itachi pulled her into a sitting position and slowly pulled off her chest wrap. He smirked when she tried to pull herself closed to him, obviously not wanting him to see her breast. But he stopped and eyed her body. It seemed prefect, soft pale skin, and curvy body. Itachi pushed her back down, and slid her panties from around her hips, and threw them on the floor. The light in the room seemed to shine on her skin.

Itachi moved down and kiss her mouth, and started to trail them down her neck and to the valley in between her breast. He moved his hand to the right one, and started massaging it, and put the other in his mouth. Sakura moaned, and arched into him, out of all her fantasies about her and Sasuke, this was much better then anything she could have pictured. And she was sure that Sasuke would never be able to make her feel like this, her heart was pounding away in her chest. And her head was spinning in ecstasy, she felt like she was flouting on a cloud. She was dazed, and didn't notice he had switched to her other breast. Sakura was still moaning his name when she felt something starting too slid up on the inside of her inner thigh.

Sakura gasped when her mind finally caught up with her body, and when she finally figured out what was on the inside of her thigh. But lost her focus when Itachi returned from her breasts to claim her mouth. Itachi's hands moved into her hair, and pulled on it. He felt his groan into her mouth, and Sakura felt the pressure built in her inner core. She didn't know why, but anyone and everyone seemed to want to touch her hair, but because of the situation now; she didn't mind that he was pulling and grabbing on her rose colored locks. If anything, it turned her on more.

_My God,_ Sakura thought as her hands found themselves on the fabric of his pants. Soon she felt herself pulling on them, although she was scared to death of what she was about to do, she knew Itachi was there to guide her. She was shocked when his pants were finally off, and she felt his member on the inside of her thigh. Itachi broke the kiss and pulled Sakura's face away from his. They both stared into each others eyes, it looked as if Itachi was asking permission to go on, and she knew what was coming next.

Although she was a virgin, that didn't mean that she hadn't had friends gossip about their sexual encounters. Even thought she didn't always enjoy those conversations, she did listen. Most of her friends would say it hurt like hell their first time, other would say, they didn't feel a thing. Sakura was sure she would feel something. She looked back into his eyes, and it seemed like, for only an instant, that he was the only one she had ever had feelings for. Was it love?

_Do I love him? I.. I don't think so, can I love this killer? Is he able to love in return?_ Sakura soon became confused, but she was still willing to go on.

Itachi saw that she was confused, but he kissed her forehead, and positioned himself in the right spot before he entered her. Sakura gasped, and looked at him with innocent eyes, as if telling him, yes you can go on.

And he entered her, Sakura was shocked at first, and then the pain hit her. She whimpered in pain, and felt her eyes stinging.

"Shhh..." Itachi cooed into her ear, and started to move slowly into her. Sakura felt her core throbbing, it was horrible. She didn't know how much more she could take. It hurt her so much. She clawed at his back to try and ignore the pain inside her, and after a few minutes of pain, it started to subside.

Thought she still had tears coming from her eyes, Sakura started to feel the pleasure. At first it felt awkward, only because she had no clue as to what she was doing, but when she wrapped her legs around Itachi's waist, and pulled him deeper inside her. She moaned loudly. And started to move along with him, Sakura kissed Itachi hard and moved down to his neck and sucked on it. She felt his moan deep in his throat. And she bit in the soft skin. Sakura knew it was going to leave a mark there, but hell, she didn't care. At this point in time, she wanted everyone to know what they had done.

Soon Itachi started to move faster inside of her, and Sakura had released his skin, and her head was resting on his shoulder, she moaned to the rhythm of his thrusts. And Itachi picked up the pace. It felt like he was in heaven. This girl… No, woman, he had made a woman out of her. Sakura was digging deeper into his back, and she felt like she was going to explode. Sakura felt every thrust he was giving her, and she moved against him as well. Itachi felt the girl start to slow her thrusts after awhile, he knew she was starting to tired. Although he wasn't all the tired, he was starting to slow as well, but when she moaned for him to go harder into her, he did as she said. He moved faster, and she heard her hiss in pain, although she didn't seem to complain about it. He slammed into her over and over, while she screamed his name. And soon Itachi felt himself starting to lose his energy.

Itachi pulled half way out of her, and slammed as hard as he could. Sakura screamed and pleasure, and could have sworn that she felt her womb move upwards with his final thrust. And when he pulled all the way out of her, he covered them with the heavy blanket. He turned over, and let Sakura lay on his chest. She was breathing hard, almost panting, and she had her hands on his chest. Although she felt everything, she still felt as if this was just another dream, and she was scared to wake up.

Itachi sensed her uneasiness and pulled her head up with a single finger, he looked into her eyes, and knew that there was no way in hell this woman would ever want to leave him. He smirked, and kissed her lightly, and let her lay her head back on his chest. Soon they both fell into a dreamless sleep. As the two lovers slept, the Akatsuki knew what had just happened.

**AN:** My god, took me long enough, am I right? For the shits and giggles, how long ago did I say this was going to be up? I'm not sure myself, but thank you so much for waiting. I will be doing everything in my power to keep this going, but for some reason, I'm starting to get bored with this. Not sure why, but maybe I need some people *COUGH* *COUGH* to keep me going. Maybe a little feedback. Thanks, my chicken nuggets! Hope you love this!

3


	7. On we go

**AN:** So this is the next chapter, and hopefully I get some type of good feedback, because I feel like this chapter is completely boring, but that's my view, some others might agree or disagree, but this is not the whole "Omg! I love you with everything I have, and more!" Screw that, because that shit doesn't happen in real life, I want to make this as close to reality as possible. Hopefully you like it. R&R please! Love you my little chicken nuggets ;)

**Disclaimer! **My god! I don't own Naruto, or any of the charters. Although if I did, I'd be helly rich and would have Itachi and Sakura be together from the beginning!

Sakura work up to an empty bed, cool and lonely; last night felt like a dream, a lovely horrific dream. Her skin pricked at the cold night air, she didn't know why it was so cold and the thin sheet that was around her legs didn't help much. At first she didn't know she was alone, but when she rolled over to try and warm up with her midnight lover, he wasn't there. Sakura shot up out of bed, but soon regretting her fast movements, her lower half of her body throbbed and felt sore. Sakura hugged her midsection, and wanted to cry. But she bit her lip and rocked herself gently back and forth.

She had no clue that this type of pain was possible, it was a combination between cramps and, what she could only think of; contractions. Sakura laid there in the empty bed and slowly moved herself towards the floor, when her foot touched it the slight cold shocked her, but she slowly lowed herself to the icy floor. She lay on her stomach, and it slowly numbed the pain in her lower half, Sakura felt horrible; she wanted to die.

After her pain subsided, her actions of only a few hours before came crashing down on her. Her eyes stung, but Sakura didn't care if she let her tears fall. She used the sheet that was covering her backside to hold close to her. She hugged it to her body, as if it were a friend trying to comfort her. She hated herself for last night; Sakura almost wished that she could take it back. But apart of her knew this was good, in some shape or form, she knew it would turn out for the better.

Her tears fell harder, and she started to croak with sobs. Her body ached, and she wanted someone to hold her. Sakura wished for anyone to comfort her, she needed to know that everything was going to be okay. Even thought she knew it wasn't going to be okay, she just wanted to be lied to, and she could make believe it was all good. And when reality came crashing down, she could blame someone else, and make them hurt like she was now. Her heart felt like it was broken in two, Sakura grabbed at her chest, and squeezed, hoping the pain would end. She didn't know how she was feeling now, and didn't know how to deal with it either.

What did she want?

Did she want to be with Itachi, she didn't know, and she didn't know what would happen to her now. Or after everything was done and over with. Would she start a new life? Did she want to pretend her and Itachi never had sex? It sounded weird in her mind, sex with Itachi. Although she had dreamed about it, it felt odd knowing that she was no longer a virgin. It was hard to grasp the thought she was now impure and she felt like a whore, dirty and used.

How would people think of her, would she ever tell anyone? She didn't know, and that's what hurt the worse, not knowing. Sakura pulled the sheet up to her mouth and muffled her cries, Sakura didn't know how long she had been lying on the floor, but when she got up, her skin made a peeling sound being pulled off the wooden floor.

Sakura tried walking to the bathroom, but felt something odd on the inside of her leg, and she reached down and her stomach did flips. It was a dry crush, of what she knew was blood and cum, Sakura almost gagged, but held her urge to throw up, down. She walked into the bathroom noticing that her legs barley brushed against each other, she blushed and hoped no one else would notice. But Sakura through that though aside, and turned on the foist to the large bathroom. The steam from the water cleared her stuffy nose, and she almost smiled, almost. She half hoped that today would be a good day, and maybe, just maybe, if she pretended that nothing had happened between her and Itachi, it would work out. Otherwise, she didn't know what was going to happen.

When the tub was all filled with steaming water, Sakura dropped the thin sheet and it pooled around her ankles, and stepped into the hot water. It was amazing to step into the warm water; Sakura thought it was like stepping into heaven. She sighed when she sat down, and reached for a wash cloth to clean herself. Sakura poured scented oils onto the cloth, and started to scrub herself down, her skin turned a light pink color, and when Sakura had reached her legs, she yelped when she touch her inner thigh. It was so sore Sakura felt her tears starting to burn her eyes. But Sakura pushed through the pain, and scrubbed harder and harder, she knew if she pushed any harder on her legs, it would surely bleed.

But she didn't care; she wanted him off of her. After all her skin was sore to the touch, Sakura just sat in the hot water, letting it sooth her into a less emotional state. Sakura didn't even notice the door to her room open.

Itachi had walked into an empty room, seeing that Sakura wasn't in bed anymore. But he smelled the hear coming from the bathroom, and guessed that she much be taking a bath.

_This girl bathes a lot_. He thought to himself, but it was dismissed when he walked into the bathroom, seeing a slight pink blur in the tub. He could tell she was in a deep state of mind, because she didn't hear him walk in.

Itachi walked over to where she was, and sat on the rim of the tub, behind Sakura, and started to run his hand through her hair. At first it startled Sakura, but it felt nice, plus she didn't feel like fighting it.

"Sakura?" Itachi said.

"Hmm…" Sakura responded because she didn't know if her voice would crack on her.

"Why aren't you in bed?" He asked, it seemed like a harmless question.

"You weren't there, I thought…" Sakura hesitated, and then thought of something, "I thought it would be nice to clean myself up for you." Maybe if she did, or rather, said things she could find out what would happen between them.

Itachi didn't say anything, and Sakura felt her stomach drop. His hands were still running though her hair, and they didn't slow in strokes either, so Sakura's hopes weren't completely dashed.

"How are you feeling?" His question came out of nowhere, but it seemed like he did somewhat care for her.

"Sore." Sakura simply said, and closed her eyes. She started to pretend that she was in a hot spring, and that she was having a conversation with Ino. _Okay, maybe Ino wouldn't run her hands through my hair, but it makes a lot of stressful thought go away._ Inner Sakura stated.

"It will be fine; your body just wasn't use to what happened." Itachi said, and Sakura smirked.

"Oh, so you mean I'll be use to sex later on? This wasn't a one-night-stand?" Sakura asked, and that cough Itachi off guard. He never thought she would be so blunt with her question, although he knew that she would ask, but not this quickly or in those words either.

"I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want." Itachi said, and Sakura felt her heart skip a beat, and her stomach fluttered, "I will let you decide of this was a one-night-stand, or if it will happen again." And with that, Itachi walked to his door, but before he opened it e turned and smirked, "We leave in two hours, that gives you enough time to get dressed, eat and if you want, more sleep. I will come to get you when I am ready."

Sakura nodded, even though she knew he probably couldn't see it, she watched while he walked though his door, and lifted her head off the rim of the tub. _Is this going to be the end? Am I going to sleep with his again, or what?_ She asked herself, but didn't know.

_Time always tells all._ Inner Sakura said. It sounded like she knew what she was talking about.

"Hopefully." Sakura whispered as she pulled the drain to the tub and walked out, using the same thin sheet to wrap around herself. From her body being so wet, the sheet stuck to her skin, making it look transparent. Sakura smiled when the cool air hit her face, it seemed like a good day was ahead of her.

When she walked though the room, she noticed the steaming bowl on her night stand. Sakura walked to where it was, and saw her old clothes were there, she peeled the towel off of her and slowly put on her clothes. Although she knew that both doors were unlocked, it didn't bother her. Somehow, and she didn't know why, she didn't care if someone saw her naked. It didn't feel awkward knowing someone would see her in all her glory, it felt different, but not in a bad way. While Sakura worked on getting her chest wrap on there was a knock at the door.

She didn't answer it, because she knew whoever it was, they would come in anyways, regardless if she wanted them or not. When the knob to her door opened, it showed that it was Sasori. Sakura gave a breath of relief because she didn't want to leave just yet, she wanted to eat and relax a little before she went to go wherever to kill Sasuke. At first he hesitated to come into the room, because her back was to him, and she was sitting on the bed wrapping her bare chest. But when Sakura turned her head and smiled he walked in.

"Seems like you're in a good mood." Sasori stated, and Sakura gave a small snort.

"Whatever could have given you that idea?" Sasuke said, and kept wrapping her chest up.

"I am going to completely blunt about this and just say you are very loud." Sasori said, which made Sakura blush.

"Oh, er… Sorry." Sakura said, and finished wrapping her chest up. And slipped on her shirt, and face him.

She honestly didn't know what to say, or what to do. Sakura hadn't though that anyone would have heard her, only because this place was so big, but then again she didn't really know for sure if this place was big. She had only been in two rooms, not including the bathroom; of course. Maybe she should have looked around before she had to leave, could she ask Sasori? Maybe she wouldn't get in any trouble if she was with someone who lived here or at lease someone that showed her around because she would tell what was left to her and right to her left.

"No need to apologize, you did nothing wrong, it only comes natural, when you're locked in a room all day, that people tend to have needs." Sasori said, and it truly sounded like he knew what he was talking about.

_Of course he knows what he's talking about, remember, he's pretty damn good looking, plus I'm sure he's had women held up sometime or another…_ Inner Sakura stated, and when Sakura came to think of it, it was probably true.

"Hah," Sakura gave a small awkward laugh, "Right." And she slipped on her shoes.

"Oh, before I forget…" Sasori spoke suddenly as his hands fished around in his robe. Looking for something that Sakura couldn't see. When his hands met what he was looking for he slowly pulled it out from underneath his robe, and moved his hand to Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura asked kind of scared of what he might have in his awaiting hand.

"You want to see it?" Sasori asked, and Sakura nodded, "Then open your hand."

Sakura reached out and slowly took whatever was in his hand. Whatever it was, it wasn't all that heavy, and Sakura could feel that soft wooden texture of it. When Sakura pulled her hand closer to her, and opened it, she knew right away what it was. It was a small wooden carving, but this one was different from the one he had given her before. It was a female, but it looked….. It looked like her.

"Wow…" Sakura said, she thought she was looking in a tiny mirror. She almost thought it was too perfect, the small Sakura carving was in a fighting stance, and holding a kunai. Her hair was long, down to her back, and even her clothes looked the same. And when she looked over the small face, she could see small green eyes in the carving.

"I guess you like it." Sasori stated, and gave a small laugh.

"Sasori, I love it!" Sakura threw herself to him, and hugged him around the neck. At first Sakura was somewhat scared that he would have struck her for being close, but she relaxed when he felt his arms wrap around her side and slightly squeeze.

"Itachi saw you holding his woman like that; he'd probably kill you, yeah." Deidara said, standing in the door way, he was leaning on the door way, and smirking. "Guess it's a good think that you like dolls and not…. Well you get what I'm saying, right?"

"Dolls don't have free-will, controlling them is much more fun then having them resist anything and everything you do." Sasori said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Whatever you say, yeah, I like a fight, what can I say, the thrill is the best feeling in the world, yeah." Deidara said, and smiled like he was seven waking up on Christmas morning to a bike that he had been asking for, for months.

Sakura just looked at the two men, and thought they were both sick and twisted monsters, but if she said that out loud, they would have took it has a complement and thanked her. Although it would have given her a good laugh, she decided it was against it and just smiled and shook her head.

"Come, we need to leave her to herself." Sasori said, and moved out of the room.

"Un, sure." Deidara said, "Have fun on you little trip, we'll be waiting for you when you get back."

Sakura thought that Deidara didn't know she wasn't coming back when she had killed Sasuke. But the less members of the Akatsuki that knew she wasn't coming back, the better, and maybe it'd be easier for her to get away if hardly any of them were expecting it.

Sakura set the small wooden carving in her hand on the night stand that has steaming food resting on it. It filled Sakura's stomach and it felt wonderful, the bowl of soup tasted amazing, and the bread tasted like it was home made, when she was finished cleaning the bowl with small bread pieces she popped them into her mouth as if they were candy, and set the bowl down. Sakura tried to think if how much time had passed, but had no idea of what to think of the time right now. Sakura felt stupid, not knowing is five minutes had passed or five hours, maybe she should nap a little before she left.

_Maybe that'll be better then walking around aimlessly, you know, get some sleep in a warm bed, because your ass isn't gonna have this comfort anymore, not until you kill Sasuke._ Inner Sakura danced around in her mind, making Sakura have a small headache.

"_If_ I kill Sasuke." Sakura whispered to herself. And she laid her head on the soft pillow, thinking how lucky she was to sleep in a warm bed before she had to leave, and she knew she'd be sleeping on the cold, dirty ground, but then again Sakura did miss the stars, and she wished she could seem then now.

Although it felt amazing to sleep in a soft comfy bed, Sakura did love it more in the open. She loved seeing stars and airplanes pass over her, the fresh air was like magic, and the singing night birds and bugs were like music to her ears. If Sakura could pick to have a big fancy house with thousands of square feet to roam freely, or a small home set in the country with miles of nothing but trees. She would go for the small country house, but that was just in her view. Soon Sakura feel asleep, dreaming of her small country house, and her life.

Sakura walked along her small wrap around deck, with a silk robe gently hanging onto her shoulders. The fresh air made her hair dance in the wind; the sky looked like a black sheet with holes all over it.

"_It's beautiful!"_ Sakura breathed, and smiled up at the night sky, listening to the night birds song being sung. _"Simply breath taking!" _Sakura smiled tugging at her robe, and wrapped it around her tighter.

While Sakura walked around her small deck, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder from time to time. Even if it was the middle of nowhere, she couldn't help it. Soon Sakura started to feel eyes on her, and wanted to walk inside, but whatever it was, she didn't feel threatened enough to just walk away, but she jumped when she heard a 'thud' on her porch. Sakura turned around quickly, in a fighting stance, and saw nothing, but when she looked down, it was a poor rabbit, limping around.

"_Poor little guy, you scared me!"_ Sakura said, and walked towards the scared, panting thing. Sakura saw that it was hurt, and in needed help. Sakura cooed to the small rabbit, trying not to scare it away. But when she was close enough to pick it up, out of the darkness, a kunai flew at the rabbit's neck, killing in instantly.

Sakura fell onto her back, and pushed herself away from the dead rabbit with her legs.

"_Always to caring…" _A dark voice said from behind Sakura, she gasped and tried to scream, but soon the attacker had a hand around her mouth, _"Shhhh, wouldn't want to wake the neighbors, hah."_

Sakura felt the warm breath on the back of her neck, and tried to turn to see how it was, but only a black figure was behind her with red eyes, her heart was skipping beats. Sakura feared for her life. She bit the hand that was covering her mouth, and whoever it was let go, Sakura jumped up and turned to see it was a tall man standing in front of her.

"_Who the hell are you? What do you want from me?" _Sakura asked, trying to back away from him, but every step she took, it seemed that he took two steps to get to her faster.

"_My dear, blossom, you should know. Your mine, remember, you promised yourself to me, years ago."_ The voice sounded like one she knew, of course she knew who it was, once he stepped into the light from her glass window.

"_Sasuke…" _Sakura gasped.

"_Seems like you've seen a ghost. Hah." _Sasuke smirked his devilish grin, like the one he used when they were children, but this one wasn't a boyish cute, not at all, it was a dark and evil grin. He looked a lot like Itachi, although his hair was shorted and his face seemed to hold some of his childish features.

"_L-l-leave me alone, Sasuke. I-I-I don't want to kill you." _Sakura barely managed to say, Sasuke threw his head back and laughed like the madman he truly was.

"_Even your threats are foolish! Just give yourself to me, it's that easy, Sakura. You did it for my brother." _Sasuke thruster his hand out and grabbed onto Sakura wrist and pulled her hard towards his chest. Sakura was shocked by his comment, how could he have known that she slept with Itachi.

"_H-h-how d-did you k-know that I sl-slept with I-Itachi?" _Sakura felt her tears starting to prick their way out of her eyes.

"_Hmm, guess you didn't know Itachi as well as you though, or maybe it was just a fling."_ Sasuke rambled on, _"Either way, if you spread your legs for Itachi, then why not have something you've wanted for years."_

Sakura pushed against his chest, and tried to pull away. But his iron grip prevented her from moving away from him. Sakura wanted to scream for help, even though she knew no one would here, she was in the middle of nowhere so no one would or even could hear her. She was now the pawn in Sasukes' game.

_"Please… please leave. You've gone years without seeing me, why now? After everything that's happened, I hate you Sasuke, you left! I've wanted you dead for years; I've wanted to see you suffer, like I've suffered! Why couldn't you have just gone on with your life? And left me out of it!"_ Sakura cried pounding on his chest, but it felt like marble and she knew it didn't hurt him.

Sasuke laughed, throwing his hair back, when he was finished, he threw Sakura over the railing of her porch and she landed on her back with a loud 'thud'. It took Sakura a minute to know what was going on, but when she tried to get up Sasuke was straddling her, he held her hands at her sides and leaned down to the crock of her neck and breathed in. His warm breath stank of blood, Sakura jerked around underneath him, but he only help her tighter, and laughed softly into her neck.

"_I can't just let you live carefree; you have to help me restore my clan, the Uchiha name will be known around the world with you and I." _Sasuke whispered into her ear, _"We'll make deadly and powerful offspring! Itachi wouldn't have had you if you didn't mean something, you are strong, smart and beautiful! They'll be deadly beauties, our children. The Uchiha will not die out." _Sasuke said and ripped off Sakura's rode.

Sakura jolted out of bed with a gasp. She was sweating, and her hair was stuck to her face. The dream she had was so life like, but Sakura knew it would never happen, or at least she hoped it would never happen, Sakura took a deep breath and tried to calm down but she was still shacking. It felt so real, Sakura thought.

_Could it be a sign?_ Inner Sakura thought, and Sakura shuttered.

"Let's hope not." Sakura mouthed to herself, and slowly walked into the bathroom. The room was colder then normal, but then again Sakura was mainly in here when she was bathing and the hot water did heat the room up quite a bit.

Sakura turned on the foist to the sink and ran her hands under the icy water and splashed her face with it, the shock hit her quickly so Sakura was now fully awake. And she hoped her midnight dreaming of Sasuke wouldn't happen again, and that she would be able to kill his as fast as she could, and get him out of her life and mind forever.

With the sound of a door 'clicking' its way open, Itachi stepped out in his Akatsuki robe. His hair over his eyes, and Sakura could have said that it was Sasuke for a second, but quickly remembered that he had to clue as to where she was, or who she was with.

"Good, your up." Itachi said, and motioned his hand for her to follow him. "Come, we're leaving."

Sakura followed him, and they walked through her room, out into the hallway, and started down the halls of the Akatsuki lair. When they had walked half way through the hall where Sakura had met the Leader, she heard foot steps walking back and forth throughout the room. At first it sounded like there were twenty people walking around but when she listened it sounded like child's foot steps, running; playing around. Sakura almost gasped to think that the Akatsuki had children working for them, but when she almost said something the running sound of children stopped. Maybe she was hearing things, she didn't know at as of now, she didn't want to know either.

_Maybe when we 'join' the Akatsuki we can look around to see if there really are children here._ Inner Sakura thought and Sakura agreed with her, if there were any children here, she couldn't sit back and let them be brain washed into cold blooded killers.

When they were walking in the hall the was well lit to the surface Sakura couldn't wait to be in the fresh air again, and hopefully she could see the sun for the first time in what felt like forever. When the hall came to a dead end, Itachi ran his hand over the wall and soon came the rumbling of the tunnel moving to the outside world. A burst a air ran by Sakura and it felt so good to be able to breath in the smells of the country.

"So where are we heading?" Sakura asked Itachi, moving outside with him at a slower pace then normal.

"It's about a four or five day travel, if those idiots hadn't of stopped us we would have been a two days closer to getting your wish." Itachi said, Sakura though he was referring to the Akatsuki members that had stopped them two days back.

"Oh, so this is almost over then, right?" Sakura asked, feeling like a foolish child for it.

"Not at all, remember you said you were joining the Akatsuki, and when you come up missing, the Leader will sent the best of us to find you. And with my new eyes, it should be fun hunting you down." Itachi smirked, Sakura frowned and lightly pushed him.

"Yeah, but when I've leaving is defiantly going to hurt your chances of finding me, so have fun with that," Sakura laughed, and for the first time she was comfortable around that man she knew was a killer, and the man that she gave her virginity to. "Because I know I'm not."


End file.
